


Gifted

by silverNebulae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also Thorki, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Steve, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Tony, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/pseuds/silverNebulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, Angels and Demons compete for the fate of 'chosen', the human beings that are destined for rebirth. Whoever wins seals the fate of the future angel or demon. Steve has signed his name up for years, only to be turned down but this year proves different. Tony is a successful demon who has to face his calling but finds that's not as terrible as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enlisting

**Author's Note:**

> Woops I started another multi-chapter. Hi all, hope you enjoy Gifted which took me a good few chapters in to finally name. It may start a little slow but hopefully will get better.

The day was like any other. Steve awoke pretty early, as usual, had a quick run like he would normally and came back for breakfast just like yesterday. And the day before. His morning was so normal, it was hard to imagine he’d dropped his name in a possible fate-sealer. The small city he lived in slowly came to life after he’d already fed and clothed himself. Its magical glow could still be seen after the sun had fully risen, something unsurprising to angel folk. It was as ordinary as seeing clouds in the sky on Earth.

Earth. The very place he would be tested to no ends. He’d never been there before but had seen it numerous times, mostly through private training he took on with Dr Erskine. He’d met the man after last year’s ceremony read out the names of new candidates, which Steve had yet again been denied. No matter how many times he enlisted, which turned out to be year after year, his name was never announced to join the other on their journey to Earth. Dr Erskine however, saw something in him and took Steve on as a trainee which would hopefully guarantee him a place.

“Why do you want to compete so badly? It’s dangerous down there” Dr Erskine had asked him, his tone inquisitive and calm.

“I know it is” Steve nodded, looking down at the floor, “But it’s the humans who are in danger. Besides, I don’t like bullies”.

“Well, well” A voice called out behind Steve as the blond left his small house and headed to the town hall square.

He turned and grinned when he recognised the face, “Bucky Barnes. Not at the square already? Falling behind soldier”.

Bucky smirked at Steve’s remark, “Not that fast yourself, Rogers”. He caught up to Steve’s side and they headed to the square together, “How do you feel?”.

“Nervous I guess. And hopeful” Steve admitted.

“I wouldn’t be. You’ve been training under Erskine himself and look how you filled out” Bucky prodded one of Steve’s large muscles, “I remember when you were such a little thing. I can understand why you were turned down then but _now_? Nah”.

Steve shrugged with a smile, “Only time will tell”.

Not that much time it would seem. Before they knew it, the mayor was emerging out the town hall and standing in front of the large crowds at the top of the stairs. He stood in front of a podium with large blue cones to project his voice. The chatter of the crowds soon ended when the mayor pulled out a small card to read from. Why, Steve didn’t know, since he said pretty much the same thing every year.

“Love and light to you all. Welcome to another sacred ceremony…this year’s Crusade of fates” The mayor boomed, a smile wide on his face, “Another year, another battle. I know, just like every year, our forces will be the strong guiding hand that leads the chosen to the gates of gold”.

He continued his speech; mentioning past legends, how everyone can and should support each other, and what this year’s troop will be doing while on Earth. Steve thought about how long he’d been hoping in every ceremony that pasted. He remembered when his father had been picked and how proud Steve was. His mother became a medic while she was still alive. She died during the Crusade, just like his father who was killed during a battle with his demon.

The Crusade _is_ a battle. A battle for the fate of a ‘chosen’, a human destined to be reborn as an angel or demon (depending on who wins). One angel, and one demon, are assigned a chosen and must persuade them to take the path of good or bad, all while beating their opponent in competition. The winner, will be granted one wish that is extremely valuable. It was an honour to be a part of, but also dangerous if demons got their way. For this reason, only the able were chosen to join the troop.  
The mayor finished his speech, “Now, as always it’s my great pleasure to present Colonel Phillips”. He gestured to the Colonel, who made his way next to the mayor with the same stone-frown he wore every year. The mayor looked extremely cheery stood next to him and didn’t let the smile drop when he patted his shoulder and moved to a spot behind him.

“Thank you sir” The Colonel nodded, taking his papers out and unfolding them, “I will now read out the name of this year’s candidates. As normal, if called make your way to the stage and to the mayor”. He looked down and took a breath, before reading out various names. The candidates would weave through the crowd and step up the town hall stairs, to the mayor who would shake their hand and signal them to line up. One name made Steve’s ear perk up once he heard it.

“James Barnes” The Colonel called. Bucky grinned and Steve smirked. _Of course he made the cut_.

Bucky was hugged by some friends and slapped on the back while he wove through everyone and went up the stairs. He shook the mayor’s hand with an excited grin and joined the growing troop. The Colonel continued to read out names. “Clint Barton” He read out next, and a light brown-haired male made his way forward. Steve saw the way he held himself and knew he was confident. He would probably beat his opponent easily. The next candidates were quite similar and didn't pull Steve’s attention all that much. That was until one candidate went on the stage who was practically just as muscular as Steve had become, and stuck out in the line of troop figures. “Thor Odinson” Colonel Phillips had called out. Definitely one who would be remembered.

More names came out, and then Colonel Phillips changed everything. “Steven Rogers” He boomed and Steve’s calm face looked shocked.

He couldn't believe it. After all the waiting. His body slowly made its way forward, to the white steps of the town hall and up to the mayor who had a smile on his face ready to greet him. He held his hand out which Steve forced himself to take.

The mayor shook it and spoke quietly, “Well done, Rogers”. He let go of Steve’s hand while the blond responded, “Thank you, Sir”. As he joined the line, he felt something in his hand, which turned out to be a small silver medal with a pin on the back. It was shaped like a dinosaur print but was clearly a shield. The top had stars engraved on it and the bottom, stripes. On the back were the words, _‘Defendere, tueri’_. Steve let out a heavy breath and stood to attention with the others.


	2. Registering

The day was like any other. Tony awoke pretty late, as usual, showered like he would normally and ate brunch like yesterday. Too bad it could be his last. This evening the entrants would be summoned and Tony’s name was on the register. A knock on his door pulled his attention and he waved a hand in the air to command it open.

It swung open with a click and the person on the other end looked a little surprised for a minute, hand in mid-air. “I keep forgetting you can do that” The auburn-haired woman had he eye-brow raised as she dropped her hand and stepped inside.

“I know and I won’t admit that adds to the reason I do it” Tony spoke lowly, not looking at her.

She walked over to the kitchen table where he was sat and leaned on the side, “Aren’t you going to change?”.

“Probably, one step at a time Pep” Tony mumbled, but stood up regardless.

He glanced at Pepper’s outfit; a smart grey blouse and black bottoms with small heels, and recognised she’d made a little more effort than she usually did. He gave a defeated sigh and headed to his bedroom, thinking he could at least try for reading.

 

Tony adjusted his leather jacket as he weaved through the crowds of people trying to get his attention. Being a well-known figure was one of the reasons he was sure his name would be called tonight. The dark of the evening had spread over the giant stadium, full of spotlights whirling around and making all the demons cheer wildly. All that could be heard was a giant roar of sound, everyone’s screams and yells forming together. Even when the councilman bounded on stage, he didn’t hush the excited crowd. Encouraged them maybe. Eventually, he spoke up and they paused their celebrations to hear him.

“What’s up, you goblins?!” He shouted down his headset with a grin. They crowd roared in response and he nodded, “That’s what I thought. Alright, let’s get this show on the road. I’m pretty sure you want to know WHO THE ENTRANTS ARE?!”. More cheering. “Alright! Let’s get ‘em out!” He grinned, his bald head shining from the light as he pulled out a pile of cards from his jacket, “Okay, first name… is Bruce Banner!”.

The crowd made noise as one of the spotlights targeted a young dark-haired male. It followed him as he stood from his seat and walked to the end of the row before being escorted out the nearest door. The councilman continued to read out some names, the crowd showing their approval for each one. Then he read out…  
“Justin Hammer!”

The spotlight searched out and highlighted the spectacled man sitting a short distance away from Tony. The man looked over at him and smirked, before standing, adjusting his tie a little, and making his way out.

_Great, Hammer’s got something to gloat about if they cross paths again_.

More names, and Tony’s boredom was dulling his attention. That was until a name he never thought he’d hear was called.

“Virginia Potts!” The councilman sang out.

Tony’s eyes widened a little as the spotlight shifted to the seat next to him and lit Pepper up. She looked shocked but forced herself to stand after a small pause.

“You registered?” Tony questioned, a little panic filling voice.

“Yes” Pepper said in a manner that made the question sound silly. But it wasn’t. “You know it’s expected to be registered these days. Besides, I’m not going to stay here and worry while you’re on Earth if you’re chosen” She explained.

Tony had nothing to say and couldn’t exactly hold her back or anything. She turned from him and made her way to the exit. Once she’d left he had to force himself to face front again. Pepper was one of his best friends and this was unexpected. He didn’t even think she was the challenge type, so he never thought she’d enter The Battle of Fates. While he’d been coming to terms with things, more demons were being summoned out. He almost missed his other friend leaving.

“James Rhodes!” The councilman boomed and Tony’s best bud, Rhodey, a few seats down was stood.

He made his way down the row and past Tony. He patted his shoulder and murmured, “I didn’t know Pepper registered either”. Soon enough, both friends were lost to him.  
The next name called out sounded a little familiar, “Natasha Romanoff!”. A red-headed demon with ringlet curls stood and Tony realised why he knew the name. He’d taken her on as an intern at his business quite a while ago but she’d suddenly left. Judging by the way she held herself now, he’s guessing she invested in training. He watched her leave and suddenly felt a little lonely, something a little uncommon these days. Everyone he knew, or was close to, was on the other side of the stadium without him. Not for long it would seem. The predicted fate took its place.

The councilman spoke again and called out, “Tony Stark!”.

The white spotlight moved up to him and shone in his eyes, making him squint as he felt hands punch his shoulder and smack his back in encouragement. He stood and rolled his shoulders in the leather jacket before making his way to the end of the row. A bouncer-looking demon gestured for him to leave through the double doors and followed him out. They walked down a dimly-lit corridor and instead of heading out the entrance, went into a door to the right. The contrast between the corridor he’d just been in and this new one was drastic. The walls were now a deep red and patterned, instead of the plain sickly-green, and the lights were bright with a honey hue. Admittedly, the corridor was thinner than the other but the extravagance just made it feel VIP. Like the small space meant it was just for you. They walked straight down the corridor and into another door, which led to a purple-walled room where all the entrants were sat. They looked up at him once he entered.

“Tony” Pepper stood up but calm herself, “I knew you’d be chosen”.

“Good to see you” Rhodey nodded and Tony nodded back to him.

“Mr Stark” A female voice spoke out.

Natasha stood up calmly and looked at him with her same look of steel.

“Ms Romanoff” Tony responded as the bouncer left the room.

“Miss” Natasha confirmed.

“I see” Tony nodded.

“Natasha and I were catching up” Pepper explained, sitting down.

Tony followed suit and sat on a chair by Rhodey’s, “I see”.

As another candidate entered the room through one of the doors, another voice spoke out, “Tony Stark”.

“Justin Hammer” Tony acknowledged as the other well-known man smirked at him.

He spread his arms a little, “Welcome to the team, Tony”.

“We’re not exactly a team, we’ll be operating separately” Another voice answered.

It was…what was his name…Banner? Tony had a feeling he liked this guy. Bruce, 1 – Hammer, 0.

“Figure of speech, my friend” Hammer chuckled calmly, though his retracting arms confessed his slight discomfort.

_Oh yeah, we’ll get on._

“Banner? Was it….?” Tony asked, turning to him.

“Yeah, Bruce Banner” Bruce nodded.

“Pleasure” Tony smiled.

Another handful of entrants joined them and the room was half-full. It was like a small party. Soon enough, the councilman entered and everyone hushed. He entered the middle of the room and grinned, looking everyone over.

“Congratulations everyone. You made it to the Battle of Fates. You’ll all be the best in kicking some angel-ass, and that’s why you’re here! Now, when I call you, stand right in front of me” He requested, and then called the first name.

The candidate stood and made their way to the middle of the room. The councilman lifted a finger and held his other hand out, “Arm please”. The entrant obeyed and rested their arm on his empty hand. The councilman flipped it over so it was inside-up, and pressed his finger to the skin. “Thank you for your services, _Eliceret, ad alliciendum_ ” He spoke lowly and his fingertip turned red. The entrant let out a quick hiss as the councilman removed his finger. The Latin he had spoken was marked in the candidate’s skin around an ‘X’. “Please take a seat” The councilman smiled.

He continued to do the same for each candidate, until he got to “James Rhodes”.

Rhodey stood and walked sharply to the councilman who shook his hand with a grin, “I can tell why they chose you for this position”. He turned his head left and right to look at everyone, “Mr Rhodes here is your commander”. Rhodey’s steel face dropped a little in surprise. The councilman smiled to him again, “Your arm please commander”. He said the same words but added “In command” at the end, and Rhodey’s mark changed from an X to a circle.

“Thank you, Sir” Rhodey nodded, a small grateful smile at the corner of his mouth.

The councilman nodded and Rhodey took his seat. Natasha went next, not even batting an eyelid, and soon enough Tony was called.

“Tony Stark” He heard, and casually stood. As he walked over the councilman grinned, “Am I surprised to see you?”.

“Something tells me no” Tony murmured.

“Damn straight. I should have put a bet down. Arm, genius” He chuckled.

Tony lifted his arm for the councilman to take, who spoke the usual words. There was a sharp burning sensation in Tony’s arm but it soon cooled off. Like being branded and having ice placed in the same spot. His mark showed, only he didn’t have an X. He had a triangle.

“Wow, it’s been a while since I saw one change” The councilman announced.

“What does it mean?” Tony asked, intrigued.

“Means” The councilman smirked, “You’ll be special in this year’s battle. That or something special will happen to you. And should I really be shocked”.


	3. Recruitment

“You’re not seriously thinking of choosing Rogers are you?” Colonel Phillips questioned, walking to the training troop Dr Erskine.

“Not just thinking. He is a clear choice” The Doctor confirmed.

“I accepted him as a candidate after you took him in. I thought, what the hell, he’s worked hard. Didn’t think you’d actually pick him” Colonel Phillips confessed, showing his disapproval. Dr Erskine sighed mentally, disappointed the Colonel was making his job harder. Maybe he should have waited a little. “You know who will do well in position? Hodge. Fast, strong, but most of all brave” The Colonel suggested.

“I should have gathered you’d favour Hodge” Dr Erskine nodded.

“You know what wins in The Crusade, Doctor? It’s not just smarts, it’s guts” The Colonel informed, before turning his wrist in a circle and revealing an amber-glowing energy ball. He released it in such a way that it bounced off various surfaces and got the attention of the troop. “Amber!” The Colonel called out, regardless.

Almost all the candidates went ducking for cover and didn’t move, except for Hodge who changed his shield pin into a shotgun. Steve had already changed his into a rounded, larger shield and threw it in front of Hodge, before throwing himself in line of the amber blast. Before it reached him, Colonel Phillips clicked his fingers and it dissolved. After a few seconds, everyone came out of hiding. Hodge saw the shield in front of him and blinked in surprise, before it reverted back to its pin form and flew back to Steve’s chest in blue light.

“Was that a test?” Steve asked, bringing his breathing back to normal.

Dr Erskine turned to Colonel Phillips who just walked away saying “Whatever”, and nodded at Steve to answer his question.

“Good work everyone, you’ve been training hard these past two days” Colonel Phillips announced, as all the troop lay in the beds, “What do you think Carter? As good as your troop?”.

“Oh yes, maybe even better” Peggy smiled.

Peggy Carter had been a candidate last year and had beaten her demon. She gave away her wish to a loved one and dedicated her time to training for the next Crusade. She was clearly a strong woman, without knowing the back-story, and beautiful too. She refused to be Captain, but gladly took up the role of second in command.

“Good” The Colonel nodded, “With that in mind, it’s time to announce the Captain”.

Everyone held their breaths, a sudden silence setting over the room. The Colonel said nothing for a minute until he called out, “Rogers!”.

“Yes, Sir!” Steve responded, jumping a little.

Colonel Phillips softened a little, “You’re up. Congratulations Captain”.

There were quiet whispers being passed around, along with smiles and Steve quietly spoke, “Thank you, Sir”.

The Colonel raised his hand as it glowed along with Steve’s pin. The shield changed into the rounded one Steve had summoned earlier that day, star in the centre and everything. “That was the design you had in mind, right? You did summon it. Alright everyone, get to sleep. Tomorrow you head to Earth, and The Crusade begins”.

Everyone obeyed orders and got under their covers as The Colonel left the room and turned the light off behind him, “You better all have your uniforms ready”.

“Pst Steve” A voice whispered to the blond. Steve rolled over to face Bucky who had a smile on his face, “Well done. Should have known you’d make it big”.

“Thanks. I don’t know why I was chosen but, I’m happy” Steve admitted.

“I do” Another voice whispered. Steve and Bucky lifted their heads to see Thor sat up and looking at them, “You’re a very brave man, Steven. I will be honoured to follow such a great leader. That’s something I greatly respect, having learnt the importance of wise leadership myself”.

“He’s right, Steve” Peggy piped up, “You’ll be great in your Crusade”.

“Ya see? Good luck Captain” Bucky grinned, and Steve felt some ease. “Hey Thor, that’s some accent. Where you from?” Bucky continued.

“My parents are Norwegian but I grew up…elsewhere” Thor answered. Bucky didn’t press for an answer.

Soon enough, sleep crept up on Steve and drifted him to a sudden awakening.

“Up and ready everyone. Breakfast awaits and you’ll be going to the humans without any” Peggy’s voice filled his ears as he sat up in bed.

He glanced over and saw she’d already dressed in her military-style uniform, jacket buttoned and all. Everyone slowly arose and got their clothes to dress themselves.

“Are you going to enlist next year Peggy?” Bucky asked, a smiled slowly appearing.

“I’m not sure. I’m not sure of a great deal right now. After _this_ Crusade, I may even go dancing” She answered, leaving.

“Why wait? Why don’t you dance with someone here?” Bucky pressed.

“That’s no good. You have to find the right dance partner” She smiled and went out of sight.

 

The angel-folk were all lined up, waving off the troop as they walked through the street and to the gates where the journey would begin. Everyone was cheering as Steve led them onward behind Colonel Phillips. It felt a little funny being on the other side of the crowd. Bucky and Barton were pleasing the crowd while Thor was more sincere and ended up getting more attention. They reached the enter garden, filled with flowers of all different colours, shapes, and enchanting properties if Steve remembered correctly. There were a pair of silver gates covered in ivy, which shifted as the bars of the gates bent to form an arch at their arrival. Directly opposite, was a statue of a female angel, with full wings and a ring halo. Her hands were gently, lovingly, holding a clear sphere that held a blue shining cube inside. A guard, who everyone knew as the gatekeeper, stood strong next to the gate with an unmoving, serious look on his face.

“Heimdall, I bring the next troop for The Crusade” Colonel Phillips informed.

“So I see” The guard responded, not moving from his stance.

“You knew before we got here, no doubt. Your power gives you that talent after all” The Colonel nodded.

The guard waved a hand in a slow arch-shape in front of him, and suddenly the glowing blue cube inside the sphere shot a beam of blue light directly into the hole of the gate. The light expanded inside the circle and filled it, like water hitting the ground.

The Colonel raised his voice to be heard over the woosh of wind, “When you land, you will be in the area where your human is currently. Seek them out, you know about them so guess where they’ll most likely be. Remember, by rule, the light of the first day is absolutely your domain. The demon can’t approach the human. Same for you on nightfall, that’s the demon’s territory. Be careful since they can undo all your hard work on the night. Once that first day’s over…it’s first-come-first-serve or winner’s first choice. Anything goes…mostly”.

Everyone braced themselves as he turned back to look at the portal, “The best of luck, to all of you. Do us proud and save them as you were saved in your previous lives”. This was something Steve always wondered about. Which angel had won him in his human life? How did they win against the demon that tried to turn him bad? These details aren't known to humans and are lost on rebirth. 

“Go now, to Earth with you. _Defendere, tueri_ ” The guard said and clapped his hands together. They were all sucked into the portal, one by one and all Steve could remember was a flash of light before he hit the grassy ground of Earth.

It took him a minute to compose himself, but soon enough he pushed himself onto his feet. He rolled his shoulders and felt a brush of something soft, along with a new sensation when he did it. He glanced over his right shoulder…and noticed feathers. Steve looked around and noticed a fountain nearby, realising he was in a park. He hurried over to it and looked down into the water. He saw his reflection, and there they were. Two white wings spread out behind him, along with a small golden ring floating slanted above the back-curve of his head. He glanced over his shoulders again and noticed the slight blue tint at the ends of his wings. He’d never seen his wings before, since only Earth angels needed them. But he was an Earth angel now. He was also alone.

Steve observed his surroundings and decided he should make a move if he wanted to get the upper-hand before the first nightfall. He wondered how everyone else was getting on. Had _they_ found their chosen yet? “Alright” Steve spoke to himself, “Where are you Peter Parker?”.

 

He’d been searching for a while, considering he was supposed to of landed right in the area. He’d taken to flying easily, but he’d remembered tips from his training so that was the main reason. Eventually the chosen showed his face and Steve found Peter at an arcade with a friend. They were enjoying themselves as teenagers do, smiles and laughs. He looked really happy, Steve smiled with him. Then he spotted his chance.

A small boy won a teddy bear, but forgot to take the rest of his money and left it on the machine. Peter had spotted it and picked it up. Steve decided he should give Peter a small push to convince him to return it. But humans can’t see angels, so he’d have to take another form.

Steve called his hands together and murmured, “I shall guide”. Blue light enveloped him and re-shaped him. He looked into a screen and his reflection was an old woman. “Perfect” He smiled, “I know just what to do”.

He stepped behind Peter and ‘accidentally’ bumped into him a little. 

“Woah, sorry” Peter apologised but Steve-lady just chuckled.

“Oh no, that was my fault dear. I’m afraid my eye-sight’s not what it used to be. It doesn’t help that I was too busy looking for my purse. I was going to get something for my grandson but I must have dropped it” He explained.

“I see. It’s like _everyone’s_ losing money lately” Peter smiled.

“Ah, really? People lose money all the time, right?”

This made Peter think, “Yeah I guess you’re right”.

“Luckily, it doesn’t really happen to me. I guess it wouldn’t be too bad if it did, but for people who don’t get a lot of money it must really upset them” Steve-lady explained, and by the look on Peter’s face he’d gotten through to him.

“You’re right. I’d hate it to happen to me” Peter nodded.

“Oh!” Steve-lady exclaimed, looking to the left, “Here it is! I left it by the cash machine. Bye now”.

“Bye” Peter smiled and moved out the way.

Steve-lady converted back to his angel-form and watched as Peter approached the young boy when he came back, looking for his money. He smiled, proud Peter did the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I was going to make Howard Stark the chosen because of the fact he ties Steve and Tony together but Peter seemed like a better choice and had more possibilities in the story. Hope it doesn't make too much of a difference to everyone.


	4. Enrolment

“Come on, you ass-drags. Faster you get there, the more time you have” The councilman called out as the candidates slowly made their way out the black cars and toward the open amber portal in the ground. It looked like a rounded, extremely shallow well with a giant hole inside. There were markings in the stone that Tony didn’t really recognise but understood enough that they were talking about the other realms.

“Stand up on the edge and jump in one by one, starting on my right. You won’t be disturbed, if you know what I mean, and you’ll land right by your human. Do whatever you want to win the chosen, but abide by the rules otherwise you forfeit…unfortunately” The councilman instructed, “If you get in trouble, call for Nick Fury. He’s your Earthly help. Now go! Kick some ass”.

Hesitantly each candidate jumped in one by one. When it got to Pepper’s turn, she looked up at Tony with a hesitant look that gave a small smile. Tony knew it meant, ‘Goodbye and good luck’. He smiled back slightly before watching her jump out of sight. Tony didn’t know how he was holding out, watching his best friends jump into the demon-hole-of-doom but he was doing it. And soon it was his turn to do the same. How did they even manage to turn into demons? Tony wasn’t surprised about himself but them? He looked down at the swirling amber light and decided not to over think things, pushing himself in so the thoughts couldn’t fester. He felt a pull of gravity but it stopped suddenly, and he realised he was already on the ground of Earth.

He looked around and saw he was on a street with different, cosy-looking houses all around him. He looked straight ahead and realised his chosen was in the house in front of him. Stepping up to the front door, Tony carefully walked through the wood and observed his surroundings. Straight ahead were some stairs and to his left was the living room. He heard voices coming from inside, so decided to peak his head around quickly. He saw his chosen, Peter Parker, sat at the dining table with an older man and an older woman washing up. The atmosphere was all very sweet, something Tony wasn’t used to at all. He looked at Peter and saw how happy he was just sitting and laughing with these people. They were obviously important to him. Peter himself was a handsome boy, hidden strength Tony could sense.

“Peter, do you have any plates upstairs?” The lady asked over her shoulder.

Peter wasn’t paying full attention and quickly answered, “Nah, none”.

The lady frowned and rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself, “I might as well look myself while I get a jacket. I feel a draft”.

She quickly dried her hands on a nearby towel and glided past Tony who mumbled, “That’ll be me, sorry”. He followed her up the stairs and waited on the landing while she went into her room. After a few seconds, he put his head into one of the other doors to see which room was which. He’d found the bathroom. He was about to leave, but went inside instead.

He’d felt his new tail swishing behind him, but he hadn’t seen his wings yet. Looking into the mirror, he surveyed his new red and gold-tinted bat wings and the way they moved when he controlled them a different way. He curled one around himself so he could touch it. It felt a little warm, yet scaly and tiny patches of fur all mixed into one. He made note of the tingle left where he’d stroked and wondered how fragile they actually were. Tony heard the lady moving again outside and walked back out onto the landing. He watched her go back across to another door and slowly open it, scanning inside. Eventually she went back downstairs, leaving Tony on his own. The demon went to the door she’d just been in, and went inside the room. He looked back at the door from the inside and saw a small security system, realising why the lady had been so careful.

“I like this kid already” Tony spoke aloud, before doing a turnabout the room, pushing this and pulling that.

He noticed Biology books dotted about and photos on the wall underneath an old camera. Also some scrap metal and tools lying around on his desk.

“What is this kid? Jack of all trades or something?” He asked aloud but huffed in amusement, “There’s something I can relate to”.

Next to a computer, were a pair of black-framed glasses that Tony seemed to remember for some reason. He picked them up and slowly put them on. After a second or two, he felt a weird sensation and quickly returned them to where they were. His body worked itself out the room and back downstairs, where the man had already left the room and the lady was looking in the fridge.

“Oh, I forgot to get some eggs for breakfast. Peter could you quickly run to the store and pick up some eggs? You can keep the change” She tempted with a smile.

“Sure” Peter smiled and got to his feet. He slung on a jacket that was lying around as the lady handed him some money.

“Here, and be careful” She warned.

“I will, Aunt May” He promised, hurrying out.

Tony came out of hiding and out into the open, Aunt May not moving since she couldn’t see him. He also went out and flew quietly above Peter to the store. When Peter went inside, he landed and peered into the window. As his chosen grabbed some eggs, he changed form into a thug-looking man and went inside. He pretended to browse while Peter headed up to the counter. Tony-thug quickly grabbed something when he heard a commotion starting.

“It’s just 2 cents, come on” Peter begged to the man behind the counter.

“I can’t do that, it’s _store policy_ ” He stressed sarcastically.

“Woah Petey, don’t let him talk to you like that” Tony-thug whispered to himself.

“Look, you can’t afford both so just choose the eggs or the chocolate milk” The man shrugged and Peter took the eggs with a sigh.

He got his change and Tony-thug stepped up behind him. Peter was walking off when Tony-thug ‘accidentally’ knocked a small display off the counter.

“Really?” The counter0man sighed and bent down to pick them up.

Tony-thug grabbed the milk and threw it to Peter, before running out with his own items. Peter, shocked and slowly panicking ran out too. He felt a strong sense of guilt and bit his lip, wondering whether to go back. He stopped walking.

“It was just 2 cents” Tony-thug called back to him, knowing he was re-considering, “Think of it as payment for the trouble he gave you”.

As Tony-thug went out of sight, Peter looked down at the chocolate milk…and opened it.

Tony, now back in his demon-form, watched from a roof-top with a smirk, “That’ll counter-act that good deed. One all now. Not bad”.

Steve awoke later than he would on Halcyon, his home realm, but he guessed that was probably due to following Peter for hours. He’d been sure Peter would be fine when he’d left him, but now he felt a little anxious. He crawled out of his tent and shifted it back to his shield-badge form. The park he’d stayed in was empty, probably due to the early hour. He was sure it’d start filling up soon enough, not that he needed to worry about that. He couldn’t be seen. Except by animals and very small children of course, the usual.

With a strong flap of his wings, Steve took off and flew to Peter’s house. He peered into the bedroom window and saw his chosen still sleeping. He took this opportunity to check-up on him. He tapped the shield-badge and it changed into a clipboard with Peter’s papers. It was only on reading it that Steve noticed Peter had gone from good to neutral. Something had counter-acted his good deed. Something like a wrong doing. His demonic opponent hadn’t waited long to make a move. Steve was going to have a try and tip the scale again.

“Like my work? Admitted it wasn’t a lot, but hey it was only the first night” A voice called to him from above.

Steve looked up and saw a silhouette make its way down. Once the light had shifted, he could see the features of the man better. He had dark hair and olive skin, striking eyes and a goatee that was straight from Hollywood. He didn’t need to see the tail and wings to tell this guy was a demon.

“You neutralised him” Steve reminded the obvious.

“Like I said, only the first night. I’m Tony. Stark” Tony introduced, “I’ll be your ass-kicker this evening, can I recommend the special?”.

Steve huffed in announcement, “Oh really? Very bold. Or should I suspect that from a demon?”.

“Depends on the demon, much like everything else. I didn’t catch your name” Tony shrugged.

“Steve...Rogers” Steve responded.

“Rogers, huh? Steve the angel…”Tony murmured.

Steve’s eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. What was with this guy? “Yeah well, if you were hoping to influence Peter, too bad. He’s sleeping”.

“You can’t know demons very well if you think that’ll stop them. Besides, I wasn’t here for that right now. I was actually here…for you” Tony admitted, coming a little closer.

Steve had a tiny blush crawl over the top of his cheeks, embarrassment from Tony pointing out his flaw, “ _Okay_ ”.

“Yeah, thought I’d meet the competition”.


	5. Challenge

“Now I understand” Steve tensed a little.

“You sure your name is Steve?” Tony questioned, plain-faced.

“Excuse me?” Steve blinked in confusion.

“It’s just…well look at you. You’ve got the tough guy physique and then…Steve” Tony announced and presented empty hands in front of him.

Steve maintained calm, though his irritation was clear, “Sorry I don’t live up to your standards” he apologised sarcastically.

“Why? You not a tough guy, Steve?” Tony asked.

“I wouldn’t say _that_ , I can be a tough guy” Steve defended.

“Hm, sexy” Tony mumbled and that threw Steve off. Wait, no, no it didn’t. He was tenacious.

“What about you?” Steve retaliated, “Is Tony a tough guy?”.

“I bet you’d love to find out, huh?” Tony smiled mischievously.

Steve wasn’t the type to start a fight, only fighting when he had to…but this guy brought something out of him that made him see red and feel his blood rush. “Why not? Let’s go a few rounds, I’m sure we’ll see who the tough guy is”.

Before Tony could answer the challenge, they both heard a noise come from inside the house and peered into the window. Peter’s alarm was going off and he was slowly raising himself out of bed, extremely tired by the looks of it. He slumped to the bathroom, leaving Steve and Tony alone outside. Tony flew through the wall and into the bedroom, landing as quietly as he could.

“Stark?! Stark! What are you doing?” Steve hissed as he watched him fly inside.

Though it was clear he was, Steve heard Tony’s voice in his head answer, “Nothing. Calm down, feather-head”.

“How are you doing that?” Steve asked out loud, surprised.

“Talking to you inside your head? It’s part of my many powers” Tony’s voice chuckled.

“No seriously” Steve pressed.

“It is! I’m a demon with a genius mind, and having a great mind can give you powers over mind itself” Tony’s voice confessed, “Don’t worry, no mind control or anything. I admit I’m not that powerful since I didn’t train in that area”.

Steve noticed Tony was moving things here and there, and gathered he was searching. “What are you looking for?” He asked, pushing himself to fly through the wall too.

“We have to be quiet. If Peter hears things being moved around in his room, he’ll get suspicious” Tony’s voice warned, while his face glanced up at Steve.

“I know that, you don’t have to tell me” Steve sighed.

“I’m looking for information. But I wouldn’t just _tell_ you that, would I?” Tony’s voice explained.

“What kind of information?” Steve’s eyes narrowed in curiosity.

“Something to use against you. Like a favourite pet, best friend, girlfriend” Tony’s voice spoke plainly.

“Weren’t you briefed before?” Steve asked, genuinely curious.

“Not exactly and nothing like that” Tony blinked.

Steve couldn’t help his smile, “I see. Well in that case, you won’t be using anything against me anytime soon”.

Steve turned his back to him and Tony unconsciously pouted slightly. “So how about that challenge?” He called to the angel.

Steve stopped and turned back to him, “You want the challenge now?”.

“Yeah, I’ll initiate it too. Instead of winner’s first contact, if I win you have to share a piece of information with me. Of my choice I might add. If you win…well that’s up to you” Tony offered.

“Hm. Okay, what’s the challenge?” Steve accepted, not all trusting but wanting to see what Tony was so confident for.

“Hmm…how about a battle of wits” Tony smiled but Steve just gave him a look that said yeah-right-you’ll-be-lucky. “Okay, okay” Tony held his hands up in defeat, “Not wits, but smarts”.

Steve felt a little hesitant but pressed on, “By doing what?”.

Tony thought for a while and finally answered, “How about…first one to solve Peter’s Rubik’s cube wins. We’ll time each other”.

“That doesn’t sound like a real battle” Steve frowned, “Sounds like something you’d challenge your brother too”. 

“Should be easy enough then” Tony smirked and Steve rolled his eyes. “Do you accept?” Tony held out his hand and Steve saw the ball of light that was the bind, in his palm. 

With a sigh he nodded, “Alright. I accept the challenge” and shook his hand. The bind exploded in a bright flash of light and Tony smiled.

“Great. Ladies first” He smirked, throwing the cube to Steve who grabbed it with an unimpressed frown.

“Very funny” He murmured and Tony shrugged, “Tell me when to start”.

“Alright” Tony tapped the mark on his arm and conjured a stopwatch the same size as a clock. He turned it for Steve to see, “Just so you know I’m not cheating. I am a demon after all. Ready? Go”.

Steve began to turn the cube when Tony gave the command and felt his mind race. His fingers worked quickly but it still took him quite a while and Tony’s observing eyes to wonder, before he matched all the colours and the watch was stopped.

“Two minutes, 30 seconds” Tony read out, “Nice”.

Steve mixed the colours up again and threw Tony the cube, hovering over to the stopwatch. “Ready?” He asked and Tony nodded, “Go”.

Tony’s hands span like car tires as he arranged the colours and Steve could feel himself become dizzy watching him. He’d never seen anything like it. “Stop” Tony called and Steve pressed the stopwatch.

“A minute, 20” Steve sighed. Tony had beaten him. “How—?” Steve began but Tony interrupted.

“I’ve practised. More than I’ll ever admit” Tony informed, “and I’m also a genius remember. This is child’s play”. 

Steve began to kick himself for being so short-sighted. Should have known the cunning of a demon. 

“Fine. You win, I guess” Steve sighed, “What do you want to know?”.

Tony smirked and patted his chin with his index finger, “Well…how about you tell me your relationship status?”.

“I thought the information was about Peter?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Did I say that? Well, if I did I change my mind. You prepared to share?” Tony smirked yet again and Steve felt his frustration rise. 

“I’m single if you must know” Steve reluctantly answered, not wanting to give Tony something else to tease him with.

“Fair enough. Thanks for the info” Tony nodded and flew back out through the wall. 

Steve just hovered there for a minute but then flew out too and called out to Tony, who was flying away from the scene, “Why ask that? Why not about Peter?”.

Tony stopped and turned his head to Steve, “If I want to know something about Peter, I can find out for myself. I can’t exactly do that with you, can I?” and flew over a nearby roof, out of sight.

Steve was still wondering, but decided to just let it go. He never really understood demons anyway. He thought he’d see Tony again once Peter left the house for school, but the demon didn’t show his face all through Peter’s first and second class. Eventually it got to lunchtime and Steve still hadn’t seen sight of the demon. He pulled his attention to bumping Peter’s status back up from neutral instead and changed himself into a young, dark-haired boy. He planned to do something small, like drop his books in front of Peter and persuade him to help but before he could reach him, a tall and muscular boy with blonde hair lifted him up into the air by his collar and pinned him to the wall.

“And who might this be? I’ve never seen you around before. Are you a newbie?” The boy asked, grinning. 

“Er…yes” Steve-boy bluffed, but this turned out to be a bad move.

“Oh really? Well in that case, welcome to our fine school” The boy continued grinning, before getting up close to Steve-boy, “Allow me to show you the rules around here”.

Steve-boy was preparing to stick up for himself, but then Peter’s voice called out from a short distance, “Hey! Put him down, Flash”.

‘Flash’ turned his head toward Peter, “Hey Parker, why don’t you get a photo of me taking the new kid to school?”.

“No Flash, put him down” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Come on Parker, let’s remember the moment” He chuckled darkly.

“Put him down, Eugene” Peter spoke firmly.

Flash’s smile soon dropped, along with Steve-boy. “What did you call me?” He threatened, making his way toward Peter now. 

Steve-boy scrambled to his feet, ready to fight back this time but a boy even taller than Flash and looking like Steve-boy stood behind the bully.

“You wanna try touching my brother again?” He boomed.

Flash turned with a frown but once he saw who was stood behind him, a slight of fear flashed in his eyes. “What if I do?” He pushed, but the fear was growing. Peter and Steve-boy watched in awe.

Steve-boy’s brother balled his hand into a fist and went for Flash’s face, but stopped before he got there. Flash still flinched.

“If you do, next time I won’t stop” He growled, “Now beat it”.

Flash reluctantly grit his teeth and strode off, “This aint over”.

“Nothing wrong with knocking someone’s teeth in” Steve-boy’s brother spoke to Peter, before walking off. 

No, Steve didn’t want Peter getting the wrong idea from this incident. He hurried up to him with a small smile, “Thanks for helping me back there. Don’t worry, I can stand up for myself. I just prefer fighting to be a last resort”.

Peter nodded with a smile, “I see. No problem, but don’t let him push you around okay?”. 

Steve-boy nodded, “I won’t. I just think fighting for no reason is a little pointless, you know?”.

“Yeah, of course” Peter smiled and patted Steve-boy’s shoulder. He glanced at his books, “Biology? Going to study up?”. 

“Yeah” Steve-boy nodded, “I’m terrible at it so I was going to study overtime, but it’s feels a little useless when I don’t get it in the first place”.

“I could help you there. Biology’s pretty easy when you know how to look at it” Peter offered. 

“Really? You’d tutor me? Thanks” Steve-boy smiled.

“Sure. I’m Peter, Parker” Peter held his hand out. 

“I’m…er, John, Barnes” Steve-boy shook his hand. He chose the name ‘John Barnes’ since, his so-called-brother can’t have been a human and Steve thought it was Bucky copying his disguise to help out. John could easily be James’ brother. 

“Alright, why don’t you meet me in lab 3 after-school?” Peter guided.

“Okay, thanks again Peter” ‘John’ grinned and hurried off. 

He hid in a room and changed back into his original form, grinning. Now Peter had two good deeds signed up. As long as he kept a close eye on Peter, he’d have the upper hand.  
For a genius, Tony sure made some mistakes this morning.


	6. Change

“Does that make it simpler?” Peter asked with a smile.

“Yeah, it does actually. I think I just have to remember the terminology” Steve-boy shrugged.

Peter nodded in understanding, “Well, in that case why don’t we call it a day? You can always come back to me if there’s nothing you understand”. 

Steve-boy agreed, feeling a little hot in Lab 3 for some reason. Too bad they weren’t cool like the gyms. He made sure to leave before Peter did so he could get away, but as he turned a corner his path was cut off.

“Enjoy that?” Tony grinned, hovering in mid-air in front of him.

Steve-boy jumped but rolled his eyes when he saw who it was, “I thought you were someone else, don’t scare me like that”.

“Sorry star-shine. I always thought demons were scary anyway” Tony shrugged.

“So did I but not so much these days” Steve-boy smirked, walking away.

Tony blinked with surprise but grinned in amusement, “Ooooh, nice. I walked into that one”.

Steve-boy changed back into his original form and flapped his wings as they unfurled, adjusting them to comfort, “Where have you been all day? Obtaining information?”.

“You could say that I guess” Tony shrugged, hovering over to him.

“You could say that?” Steve quoted back in question.

“Don’t worry about it. What have you been doing all day?” Tony asked.

“What do you think? I’ve been with Peter”

“Yeah, I can see that. Trying to make extra work for me?”

“Well, you could obviously do with some. That, or you could just surrender”

Tony chuckled, “Right. Then do what? Follow your wise leadership until the end of the competition? Sorry, following’s not really my style”.

Steve smirked, “And you know all about style, huh?”.

The angel flew upward into the air, Tony doing the same, and hovered there as the lab door opened and Peter emerged from inside. He looked at the empty hall and began to walk out of the school. They both watched him silently for a minute, until they flew out while Peter shuffled through his locker.

“Hey, Stark! How about another challenge?” Steve proposed, “This time, I initiate it”.

“What are you thinking?” Tony inquired, curious.

“A race. Whoever wins, gets to approach Peter first tomorrow” Steve explained.

“Alright, what are the terms?”

“None, you just have to get from one end to the other. Use your powers if you wish, but no teleporting”

“Fine, you’re on” Tony agreed, and shook Steve’s hand to accept his blue-coloured bind in his palm.

It exploded and Steve positioned himself alongside Tony, “First one to Peter’s house, wins. Ready?...Go!”. 

They both sped forward, flapping their wings as hard as they could and trying to gain speed from the wind. It beat against Steve’s feathers and Tony’s scales but they continued onward at great speed. As they reached some tight corners, Tony glanced at Steve and grinned. Steve wondered what he was up to, but pulled his attention back to the race and concentrated on keeping his speed at the turns. The two were neck and neck, Steve arguably a little faster. They flew above the streets, full of cars and people, keeping a good distance above them. When they were on a straight path, Steve took a moment to glance at Tony but was forced to pull back when an amber energy ball came flying past him.

“Tony!” Steve called but the demon’s grin dropped.

“That wasn’t me!” Tony gasped, but the ball had bounded off the ground and was heading back in their direction.

Steve tapped his shield badge and formed it into his round shield, lunging in front of Tony and protecting them from the blast. It bounced again but disappeared mid-flight. 

Tony’s eyes were wide with surprise as Steve slowly peeked over the shield and let it return to badge-form.

“You…protected me?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Well isn’t that nice?” A voice called down and Tony turned instantly as he recognised it.

“Hammer?!” Tony growled.

“Hey, Tony. How are all things earthly?” He grinned and Tony felt his insides turn as he repressed the urge to punch this guy in the face.

“Did you just throw that blast?” Tony asked him, ignoring the question.

“Did I? Oh wait, yes I think I did, you’re welcome” He chuckled.

“What? You almost hit me, you—“ Tony began but Steve interrupted.

“What are you trying to pull?!” He shouted to the other demon.

“Well, I _was_ trying to help out my dear friend Tony here by distracting you so he could win your little race” Hammer explained.

“We aren’t friends” Tony corrected, “And you really call that a distraction? I guess you always did hate me”.

“Tony, tony, tony, I was trying to do you a favour” Hammer shrugged.

“I don’t need your charity. Besides, what are you doing here? Should you be working?” Tony questioned.

“Hodge is with the chosen. Thought I’d let him have a head-start today” Hammer smiled.

“Wait…you’re Hodge’s competition?” Steve asked, blinking.

“Why yes, Justin Hammer is the name” Hammer smirked.

“Hodge a friend of yours?” Tony murmured.

“No, not at all” Steve answered, “Hammer a friend of yours?”.

“Fuck no” Tony confirmed.

“I quite like Hodge, it’s a shame I have to whoop his ass” Hammer shrugged with fake pity.

“Why am I not surprised” Tony mumbled and Steve smirked a little as he continued, “Like two flies on a—“.

“Anyway, must dash. Not here to chat. I thought you’d have been more grateful for my help, Stark” Hammer pouted.

“Yeah well, if you try to ‘help’ me again I will ram that help so far—“ Tony spoke through gritted teeth.

“He means get out of here” Steve finished, sternly.

“Hmph. Whatever, you and lover-boy are no concern of mine, Stark. See you at the other end of the competition” Hammer flew away out of sight and left the two of them floating.

There was a short silence, before Tony spoke up, “Thanks. For protecting me back there. I didn’t think you’d be ready to protect a demon”.

“Just because I don’t believe in their ways, doesn’t mean I want them to die. Then I’d be the same as all the bad demons” Steve explained.

“I appreciate it, and that’s not something I say often” Tony admitted and Steve gave him a wry smile.

“You’re welcome” Steve shrugged.

“I guess, now we’ve save _each other’s_ asses, huh?” Tony sighed.

“Hm?” Steve blinked.

“Your ‘older brother’. I helped you outta being caught” Tony explained.

“Wait…that was you?” Steve looked shocked.

“Yeah, that was me” Tony nodded.

Steve smirked with a sigh, “Wanted to play the hero, hm?”.

“Hero? You mean like how you were just then?” Tony reminded.

“Fine, point taken” Steve surrendered.

There was a moment’s pause until Tony said, “You do know the race is still going right? See ya!” and flew onwards. Steve cursed under his breath and hurried to catch up.


	7. Learning

“I didn’t let you win from guilt or debt or anything before you ask” Tony informed.

Steve smiled, “Oh good, I beat you easily then”.

“Yeah, don’t get _too_ cocky, will you” Tony rolled his eyes but Steve continued to smirk.

He flew over to Peter’s roof and lightly placed himself to sit down. Steve came and joined him, looking up at the night sky as he sat. He’d won hours ago, but somehow Tony had brought the subject back.

“Tony?” Steve asked, “Why did you pretend to be my older brother?”.

“Seemed logical, first thing that popped into my head” Tony shrugged.

“No, I mean…why did you even do it?” Steve altered.

“I don’t know. Why did you protect me?”

“I already told you. That and…it’d be a shame to have something other than me beat you”.

Tony just chuckled, “I thought as much”.

They both looked up at the cloudy night, the dull glow of the moon lighting them.

“I guess we’re at a question here” Tony murmured.

“Huh?” Steve blinked.

“Well I know I’m a demon and all, but even I would be an ass if I tried to challenge you now. After your little self-less life-saving thing” Tony admitted, and this made Steve think.

“I see. Well, what happens now?” He asked.

“How about, I do something for you? Then I’m paying back my debt and we can continue the competition” Tony offered.

“Alright, but there’s nothing I really need. You’re not exactly in debt to me in the first place, anyway” Steve shrugged.

“Hush, Blondie. I’m sure we’ll find something. In the meantime, I’m out ‘cause I’m beat. See you tomorrow feathers” Tony saluted as he flew downward and out of sight.

Steve shook his head with a small smile, and looked back up at night. Who’d have thought the two of them could have words that didn’t involve fighting?

As the afternoon rolled out, and Peter worked on an assignment in his room, Steve sat on his roof again and relaxed. He was still protecting him, but since Peter was in one place  
he didn’t need much watching at the minute. The angel wondered where Tony had got to since this morning, he’d shown his face for a while but disappeared once the afternoon came.

The familiar beat of large feathers against the wind filled his ear drum and forced his head to turn to the left. In the distance, he saw a figure emerging at quite a speed. It wasn’t until the person was quite close, could he tell who it was.

“Peggy?!” Steve called as she flew down toward him and landed lightly on the roof.

“Oh Steve! I didn’t think I’d see you” She gasped.

“I can’t believe it’s been over a week. How are you? How are things going?” He asked with a smile.

She smiled back at him, “I’m fine, and I actually have a lovely opponent. Extremely different to my first”.

“Oh really? What’s their name?” Steve asked.

“Her name’s Pepper. Well, that’s what she likes to be called anyway. We challenge each other just fine but we’re both very civil about it, there’s no bad feelings or foul play. How she’s a demon is beyond me” Pepper explained.

Steve chuckled, “I see. She sounds great”.

“How about your opponent?” Peggy asked, as she perched next to him.

“His name is Tony. I thought he was a pain in the ass to start with but, we’ve actually been getting on lately” Steve nodded.

“Interesting” Peggy nodded.

“Have you seen anyone else?” Steve asked, a little excitedly.

Peggy’s face dropped into a pained, smaller smile, “Yes, a few people. There’s something I actually needed to tell you”.

“What is it?” Steve looked concerned now.

Peggy just stared at him for a moment and it was clear she was trying her best to form the sentence, “I’m so sorry, Steve. Bucky…Bucky’s dead”.

Steve felt his heart stop and his face drop, “…What?”.

Peggy bit her lip, “He’s gone Steve. He was hit with cross-fire. You had a right to know…he was your friend after all”. 

Steve slowly brought a hand up to his face, bewildered, “He was only in this for a short time. He was so proud about being recruited…and now…”.

“His choices were his own and I doubt he regrets them. I know it hurts Steve, but don’t lose concentration. Some demons are careless it would seem and you need to be on your guard. Luckily, it seems you’re on the outside here. You and Tony won’t run into too many competitors here” Peggy warned.

Steve nodded, and bit his lip to compose himself, “How long ago?”.

“Yesterday. I was checking up on some of the competitors today” Peggy admitted.

Steve hung his head in sadness and she placed a warm hand on his shoulder, “He’ll be remembered always. And you know where he is now if you need him”.

“Same place as my parents” Steve croaked.

“You’re very brave, Steve. I know you can get through the Crusade. Bucky’s probably cheering you on” Peggy wryly smiled.

Steve tried his best to give her a smile back, but it didn’t happen very well.

“I have to keep going Steve, but please take care of yourself. He’s proud of you, I know that much. Good luck” Peggy spoke, before flying away again and leaving Steve with a strong breeze passing over him.

 

Tony didn’t make it back to Peter’s house until it had finally gone dark. As he reached it, a figure was curled up underneath a tree, lying in a foetal position. He blinked as he got closer and saw it was actually Steve. He was in his casual white tee and jeans, head hidden in his arms. Tony raised an eyebrow and swooped down to land a foot in front of him.  
“What are you doing, feathers?” He asked, casually walking up to the lying angel. When there was no answer, he felt a twinge of concern, “…Rogers? You alright there?”. He crouched down and gently shook Steve’s shoulder. Steve gave a groan before turning his head upward and looking at Tony. His eyes were red and creased. Tony felt a worrying pang in his chest, “Rogers? What happened?”.

Steve pulled himself up into a sitting position and rubbed his face while Tony walked over and sat down next to him, “Sorry, I must have fallen asleep here or something. I tried to fly down from the roof but I ended up falling down and I just stayed under this tree”.

Tony raised his eyebrow again, “But you’re a great flyer, you don’t fall. And why are you mumbling? Something happened didn’t it?”.

Steve looked over at Tony with his sore eyes and couldn’t contain himself this time. His chin trembled and tears filled his ice eyes. He looked down at the ground before the demon could see them, “It’s Bucky. He’s dead”. The words clung to Steve’s throat and made him croak.

“Woah. Sorry, I wasn’t expecting that. Was Bucky a friend?” Tony asked.

Steve nodded, “He was my best friend. We practically grew up together. He was killed yesterday by cross-fire”.

“Wait…cross-fire? …Him” Tony murmured.

“What?” Steve blinked.

“He was the opponent of one of _my_ best friends, Rhodey. Rhodey told me that his opponent, James was killed by cross-fire and he’s been summoned out since it means he wins. He’d only known the guy for a little but even he looked sad. Now I find out he’s your bud” Tony admitted.

Steve sniffed, “Bucky did have a way of making himself memorable. I just can’t believe he’s gone. It doesn’t feel real”.

“Listen Steve, I know how it feels to lose those close to you” Tony began.

“Did you just call me Steve?” The angel asked.

“What? Pfff, no of course not. Yes, I did” Tony finally admitted.

“That’s the first time. Usually you just call me a strange pun” Steve wallowed.

“Not always. But…I guess I could call you Steve from now on” Tony shrugged.

Steve huffed with a smile, “Thanks. I’ll call you Tony then”.

“Good. Now, as I was saying, I know how you feel and I also know that it’s hard to move on but you have to cause otherwise you’re just gonna wallow for the rest of your life. Plus, it’s not what they would want” Tony explained.

“Wow, thanks for that” Steve spoke a little sarcastically.

“Hey, I’m not cut out for emotional pep-talks or whatever” Tony admitted with a shrug.

“No, it’s fine. That actually does help a little. I know it must be hard for you so, thanks. I guess demons do have a good side” Steve smiled a little.

“Not really, just a handful” Tony corrected.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m glad you’re one of them” He chuckled.

“Do what I can” Tony saluted.

It took a consoling hand and a couple of stories before Steve’s sniffle had gone. He was still grieving, but somehow having Tony around was calming him down. He thought about how Bucky must be feeling, and decided Peggy was right. He wouldn’t regret joining the Crusade and Tony was right that Steve wallowing was doing nothing. If Bucky was a ghost, he’d be shouting at Steve to continue and win. So he had to move forward, even if it felt like he was moving backwards.

“So what’s it like? Hell, I mean” Steve asked, leaning against the tree.

“Oh come on Steve, you know as well as I do that demons don’t belong in Hell no more than angels belong in Heaven. That’s human territory” Tony rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Alright, where _do_ you come from?” Steve surrendered.

“A realm called, Adverse. As for what it’s like…well there’s fire everywhere and there’s crime in every street” Tony gasped. Steve looked shocked and Tony couldn’t keep up the charade, “Woah, I was joking. So tell me, where do angels reside?”.

“The realm I come from is called Halcyon. I don’t really know much about any other places than Earth and Halcyon. Even my Earth knowledge is limited, there’s so much to learn about” Steve admitted.

“Are all angels as noble as you? Is that what being an angel is about?” Tony joked.

“I wish I could say yes…but there are some tricky angels just as there are kinder demons” Steve explained. Tony nodded in understanding and Steve turned toward him with a small smirk, “Are all demons as…’smart’ as you?”.

“I wish I could say yes...” Tony mocked, “but there are some dumbass demons as there are—“.

“Yeah, I get the point” Steve chuckled.

“So you really think I’m smart?” Tony raised an eyebrow with a smirk, turning his face fully toward Steve, “I mean, I am kind of a genius”.

“I think you’re a _smart ass_ ” Steve joked.

“Then my job is done” Tony nodded.

There was a pause, while Steve stared at Tony as the demon stared at the ground before he spoke softly, “You’re not as devilish as you think, Tony”.

Tony looked up at him and their eyes met for a moment, the blue iris pools slowly smouldering the fire in Tony’s. He glanced away for a second.

“You do good things too you know. You’re not the harbinger of chaos you seem to think” Steve practically whispered.

“How do you know this?” Tony casually asked, looking deep into the angel. How did Steve know what Tony had only just considered?

Steve was being serious now, “I’ve seen it. And I can tell by how you are, how you actually feel about yourself. I can also see it’s wrong”.

Tony bit his lip slightly, he wasn’t often told he was wrong. Not about himself anyway. His actions got different attention admittedly but still. “So who do you think I really am?” He pressed.

Steve turned his body so he was looking straight at him and got a little closer to show he was being plainly serious, “I think you’re someone who thinks they’re just a hard shell when really…they’re as soft and fleshy as everyone else. I worry that you’ve been convinced you’re just a working machine with no consequence, an empty tin man, when in reality you have a ticking heart”.

“Nice reference, I see you know Earthly literature” Tony murmured.

“ _Tony_ ” Steve gently snapped, “I’m serious. You have a heart Tony Stark. You should remember that”.

Tony didn’t say anything for a moment, but soon nodded lightly, “Alright. Anyway, I’d better leave you to sleep huh?”.

He began to stand but Steve gently clasped his tail. Tony turned in confusion and looked at him. Steve bit his lip, “Could…could you stay? I don’t really want to be on my own again tonight”.

Tony blinked a few times and found himself sitting right back down again, which surprised him. He wasn’t exactly an emotional person, yet here he was feeling sympathy for a grieving angel. “Sure…I understand. I guess I could just stay here tonight” Tony nodded.

“Thank you, Tony” Steve smiled, “Oh yeah and…told you so”.

“Hm?” Tony asked.

“Told you, you aren’t as bad as you think you are. Oh, and this ‘debt’ is cleared now” Steve nodded and looked up at the sky, lying flat on his back.

Tony watched him descend and then looked up too, in thought. There was silence, except for the natural sounds of the night around them. Tony must have been lost in his own mind, because after a while he noticed Steve had drifted off to sleep right there. He rolled his eyes and quietly stood up before flying up to Peter’s window and checking on him too. They were both fine it seemed. Steve must have been exhausted to just drift off like that, so Tony flew up into the tree above and tried his best to fall asleep too, though his wandering thoughts were making it tricky.


	8. Assistance

A morning chill woke Steve the next morning, making him sit up and look around. He blinked in confusion when he realised he was underneath a tree next to Peter’s house, but then he remembered everything and started looking around for Tony.

“Tony?” He called. No answer. He stood up and called out again, “Tony?! You here?”.

There was a groan from above him, “Five more hours”.

He looked up and saw Tony dozing on the branches of the tree above him. Steve smirked and flew up, “Tired?”.

“Yes” Tony grumbled.

Steve rolled his eyes and flew to Peter’s window. It was a Friday, and judging by Peter’s clock the time to wake up was very soon. He flew back to Tony and nudged him with an elbow, “Come on Tony, Peter’s going to be up soon. Unless you want me to have the upper hand?”.

“I swear you must be on some kind of sugar to be this energetic” Tony groaned and stretched. He stared at him for a moment, “How are you feeling?”.

“I’m still processing it but, I realised that I have to move forward. Plus you helped me calm down. Thanks” Steve admitted.

 

They tailed Peter all the way to school as usual and kept a short distance. As he walked in, a girl with dark auburn hair approached him with a cheery grin. “Hey Peter” She greeted and began to walk alongside him. “Hey MJ” He smiled.

“Do you remember a girl?” Tony murmured to Steve.

“Not in my briefings but this could be a good turnout” Steve answered, “Look at her, it’s obvious she’s interested in him, right?”.

“I guess but look at Peter, he seems a little reserved” Tony shrugged.

“Maybe he’s a little shy?” Steve wondered, “Perhaps it would be good for them to get together”.

“I think what they need is a little push” Tony nodded.

“Why don’t we help them?” Steve smiled.

“Cause happiness provokes good deeds, and that’s not what I’m aiming for now is it?” Tony smirked.

“But love is passion, right? Don’t you think he’ll want to impress her and what not? I admit that I worry it’s not going to be in the purest nature” Steve debated.

Tony bit his lip and paused, “…Oh alright, I guess I’ll help these kids out”.

Even with Tony’s reluctant help, the two couldn’t quite think of something to bring them together. They went through half the day, still trying to come up with something.

“Come on genius, you haven’t got _anything_?” Steve smirked at Tony who rolled his eyes.

“This is the last thing I would use my genius on so excuse me if I’m a little rusty” He sighed.

Then it hit them in the form of a poster.  
 _Free Tango Dance Session_  
Offer available on further lessons at event  
Friday 6pm Ambrosion Hall 

“Dance class!” Steve grinned, “What better way to get two people close?”.

Tony stared at him for a minute, “But we’ve got to get them to go…”.

Steve looked at him with a smirk and Tony sighed, “What’s your plan feathers?”.

The blond continued to share his idea, “Alright you get ‘MJ’ and I’ll fetch Peter. Get how this is gonna work?”.

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean I think it’ll work. And why do I get MJ?” Tony protested.

“Just trust me, it’ll work. If there’s one thing I am, it’s strategic” Steve assured.

“Sure” Tony shrugged, “Just don’t get mad if I end up adding my own tactics”.

“As long as you get her there, I don’t care” Steve nodded and they both flew off in different directions.

When Peter was heading home, Tony returned and joined them.

“Did you get her to come?” Steve asked as they flew above.

“Pretty sure but, I guess I’ll have to check later. She could always change her mind” Tony explained.

“Understandable. Pretty sure Peter’s coming too” Steve nodded.

“And I assume we’re going with them?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Of course” Steve smirked.

 

Evening rolled around and Peter was in the mirror, getting ready while his Aunt May looked on happily.

“Oh Peter, I really had no idea you were into dancing” She grinned.

“I’m not particularly, but someone recommended learning some sort of dance if I want to impress girls I like” Peter admitted.

“Oh Peter” Aunt May rolled her eyes, “Well have fun and don’t come back too late!”.

“I won’t” He smiled.

Outside his window, Steve was waiting while Tony lay on a tree branch with his hands behind his head.

“I swear I could be using my time more effectively than waiting around” He grumbled and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Well, he’s leaving now so waiting’s over” The angel informed, before floating down a little so they could tail Peter as usual.

Peter hailed a taxi and they followed it all the way to Ambrosion Hall where a few couples were coming inside. Outside, Mary Jane was stood waiting for something…or perhaps someone?

“Tony, look it’s Mary Jane” Steve pointed out, “Why is she outside?”.

“Cause I stood her up” Tony admitted.

“What?” Steve blinked.

“She didn’t take to your plan very well, so I asked her out to this dance thing” Tony explained.

“Tony! She’s supposed to be looking at Peter?” Steve reminded.

“I know that. When she’s sad that she’s been stood up, Peter will come to the rescue and they can go off into the night or whatever” Tony shrugged.

Steve didn’t exactly approve but he couldn’t deny that it sounded a little hopeful, “Well, fine. Just make sure you don’t change into the same form you used to ask her out. And dress into something other than that T-shirt and jeans will you”.

“ _Alright_ , hurry up. Peter’s talking to her now” Tony pointed.

Steve landed in a quiet corner and changed his form. Tony on the other hand flew into the building and changed his form in the toilets. They met back in the lobby, Steve looking around for him.

“You formed inside?” Steve frowned.

“Yeah, don’t worry. Let’s just go in shall we?” Tony patted his shoulder and led them inside the dance hall, “You chose a white suit? Isn’t that a bit excessive?”.

“And you went for the suave black suit” Steve nodded.

They got inside and the dance tutor stopped speaking for a moment as his new guests entered. A handful of people, including Steve, Tony, Peter and Mary-Jane. Steve and Tony were the first to be noticed by him.

“Oh my, what enthusiasts. I like it” He smiled, and Tony gave Steve a small scowl.

The tutor was short and a little flamboyant, waving his arms around in theatrical movement. He explained the steps with his own enthusiasm and took the hands of a lady nearby, demonstrating.

“What do you think they were talking about?” Steve whispered to Tony.

“I have no idea, but I can find out” Tony whispered back and moved over to Mary-Jane as the tutor instructed them all to come together. He gave Steve the lady’s hand and they all began to dance along to the music, the tutor watching their movements.

“Hello there” Tony smiled to Mary-Jane, “Care to dance?”.

He offered her a hand and she shyly took it, “Yes, thank you”.

“I’m…Edward” Tony smiled, taking his middle name this time, “What’s your name, honey?”.

Mary-Jane gave a laugh and looked at the ground, “I don’t feel that way right now. It’s Mary-Jane”.

“Lovely name for a lovely girl. Why so down?” Tony smiled.

“I got stood up tonight. Luckily my friend’s here so I don’t feel so bad. Kind of embarrassed though” MJ admitted.

“Embarrassed? Do you like this friend then?” Tony grinned.

Mary Jane looked at him as though he just gave her a revelation and then bit her lip, “I…guess so. I do have a soft spot for him, but I’m pretty sure I’m just his friend”. She subconsciously looked over at Peter and Tony chuckled to himself.

As they danced closer to Peter, he leant forward and whispered in her ear, “Sometimes, all we need is a little push”. He smiled down at her and then offered her hand to his chosen.

She blushed a little as Peter gave her a smile, “Hey MJ. Feel better?”.

She looked up at Tony who was slowly walking away and smiled back, “Yeah I think so”.

“Then, would you like to dance?” Peter gently took her hand and she nodded.

They danced off together as the tutor began incorporating some new moves. Tony moved up to Steve who was now standing on the side-lines.

“I was right. Peter’s being her shoulder for the night” Tony informed.

“I see. Well in that case…” Steve turned Tony so their backs were to everyone, “I raise a challenge. First one to get them to leave together”.

“Wins what?” Tony questioned.

Steve thought for a moment, “You can choose your prize, but it has to be something within my power. Nothing bad”.

“Fine, I’m game” Tony shrugged and completed Steve’s bind.

“Come on you two! There’s more steps to learn” The tutor called, making them turn back around.

“Sorry” Steve apologised. They looked around but saw all the women were taken.

They stood still, not knowing what to do but the tutor just tutted at them, “Just take each other, you seem close enough”. Before they could protest he turned back to the rest of the class and began going through the steps.

Steve smiled wryly at Tony and offered his hand. Tony looked at it and then raised an eyebrow, “Why are you leading?”.

“Because I’m taller and stronger than you” Steve smirked.

“Oh yeah sure” Tony rolled his eyes but took Steve’s hand anyway.

They followed the tutor’s steps and danced together, a little competitive atmosphere making them try and better the other. But it actually just made them more passionate. Before they knew it, the world had fallen away and they were in a bubble of their own. They began staring into each other, unconsciously filling the void with emotion. When Tony came back up to Steve’s face they stopped and stared, taking each other in fully this time. Tony had been right when he first met Steve, the angel had eyes as blue as his power with white streaks of ice in them. And each time Steve’s eyes moved, another shard would melt in his own and smoulder the fire. It made him nervous, like Steve was dangerous, yet he couldn’t bring himself to pull away. It didn’t help that his heart was beating way faster than it should be and he could feel something releasing in his brain.

“You really are passionate aren’t you?” The tutor spoke with an impressed look, popping their bubble and bringing them back to the room.

Everyone was still dancing, but they were staring at the two of them. Mary-Jane was giggling slightly and Tony shot her a grin. Steve felt his face grow hot and he coughed. They tried to dance a little more subtle, everyone else going back to their own partners. There was a feeling of restraint between them that the demon could feel and if he was totally honest, he didn’t like it. He liked what he felt before when they were up, up and away.

“Here’s a question” He began, looking past Steve but feeling Steve’s gaze straight on him, “How are we going to win if we’re too busy dancing?”.

“We’ll change partners again soon” Steve reminded and Tony felt a small pang inside. He wasn’t sure what he was waiting to hear, but he didn’t really like that answer.

“Right” He nodded.

Finally the tutor let go of his partner and everyone switched again. She smiled at Tony and he took it as an invitation. They danced but it didn’t feel as good as before, so he pulled his mind toward a tactic for victory. He didn’t get very long to think.

“Okay everyone, just stop for a moment. Take a breather while I explain the promised offer for future classes with us here” The tutor smiled.

Tony shuffled his way to Peter, while he noticed Steve move toward MJ. He leaned in so Peter could hear him, “Hey. How was your dance?”.

“Hi, you mean with MJ? Great” He smiled back.

“Yeah I thought as much. She’s a wonderful dancer” Tony smiled.

“Yes I agree. You seem a good dancer yourself” Peter smirked and Tony looked at the ground.

“Ah yes, that. Just enthusiastic I guess” He chuckled and Peter nodded. Tony continued on, “Your friend told me she’d been stood up tonight”.

“Yeah, some guy asked her out and then didn’t even show” Peter frowned, looking hurt himself.

“Terrible” Tony nodded, “What she needs is a gentleman to show her home and make her feel better. Do you know anyone?”. Peter looked at the ground and then back at Tony who gave him a wink and shuffled away.

There was one last dance before the session ended and everyone clapped. Tony waited while Steve came back over and they both watched Peter take MJ’s arm and guide her out.

“What did you say?” Steve asked and Tony smirked.

“I gave him a push, just like I did MJ. Pretty sure I’ve won yet again” He grinned and the corner of Steve’s mouth hitched up.

“Damn, I thought I’d get this one” The angel sighed.

“Demons have a way with…persuasion” Tony smirked, “I’ll let you know what my prize is”.


	9. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Profusely apologises at how long it's been since I updated again and posts two chapters to try and make up for it*

As the taxi pulled up to Mary Jane's house, the two got out and Peter walked her to the porch. Steve and Tony stopped close by, and observed as the two humans looked at each other with warm smiles.

“I'm sorry about your date” Peter apologised in Tony's place.

“It's fine, we weren't close or anything. Besides...it means I ended up with someone better” Mary Jane blushed. Peter realised and blushed too but smiled even so. “Come and sit with me” She grinned, pulling him toward a swinging bench.

Peter obeyed and sat down as Mary Jane started the seat swinging lightly. She looked up at the sky as Steve and Tony flew to sit above them on the roof. Peter looked at her, his eyes following her features and his mouth quirking up in an unconscious smile.

“There's lots of stars tonight” She spoke up, pulling his attention.

He looked up as she looked down at him, “Yeah you're right. Must be cold”.

“Hm? Cold?” She repeated.

Peter looked back down at her, “Yeah. You know, less clouds, colder...”.

Mary Jane looked back at him blankly.

“Science” He grinned, wiggling his fingers which made her laugh.

“Right” Mary Jane nodded, “It is a little cold actually”.

Peter paused for a moment but gently shuffled closer so she could lean in, “Let's fix that. Can't have you cold”. She chuckled and moved in further toward him.

Tony chuckled quietly, “Classic”. Steve just smirked.

“So, how was my dancing?” MJ asked casually.

“Great. You didn't step on me though I'm still a little sore from your tight grip” Peter grinned.

MJ looked at him with a shocked look but still smiling. Peter chuckled and she smirked, “Liar”.

“No, in all seriousness...you were great. You should dance more often” Peter smiled warmly and their eyes locked.

Steve and Tony noticed and gasped silently. “Go on! Now's the moment” Tony urged quietly.

The two humans stared for a moment, before slowly leaning in and meeting their lips together gently. Steve made a silent cheer and Tony sighed in relief, “Thank god, I thought we'd be doing this forever”.

“I didn't” Steve smirked, “If the love is strong enough, it goes through any hoops”.

“That's cringy as hell” Tony's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

Steve shrugged, “It's true”. He looked straight into Tony's eyes and gently spoke, “True love doesn't have restriction. It's there no matter what and it doesn't care what it has to do or what situation you're in. Heck it doesn't even care what you think, half the time”.

Tony didn't say anything, but just continued to stare at the angel taking in what he just said. Steve smiled at him, but then realised he was staring and his smile dropped a little.  
“You really think that?” Tony uttered.

Steve paused but answered, “I know that”.

Tony looked down at Mary Jane and Peter, who were now cuddling on the swinging bench, and smiled. “Well we got these two together. You think that love's strong enough? Think if they were reborn in another realm or universe, they'd still find each other?”.

“Of course” Steve nodded.

“How do you know? Can you tell just by looking at them?” Tony questioned.

“Can't you? It's right there” Steve blinked.

“What, so, you can tell who I'm destined for just by looking at me?”

“...No, but _you'll_ know. Not necessarily right away, but it'll come to you. Eventually you'll know in your mind who you'd search through worlds for” Steve explained.  
Tony paused, giving it thought and finally realising. His words turned to whispers, “What do I do when I know?”.

“Depends. If they know they're looking for you, you can move forward. If they're still looking for you, wait. Stay where they can find you” Steve smirked.

Their conversation was cut short when they heard shuffling below and looked down. Peter was standing and giving MJ a hug.

“I'll see you tomorrow” She smiled, “Thanks for tonight, Peter”.

“Goodnight MJ” Peter nodded.

They kissed one last time and Mary Jane headed back into the house. Peter practically skipped down the steps and up the street until he hauled a taxi to take him home. Steve and Tony watched him leave them there on the roof, neither moving.

“Well there he goes. Lucky kid” Tony commented and Steve stood up.

“Yep, we did it. Thanks for doing this Tony” Steve smiled.

“I didn't do it cause I wanted to” Tony corrected.

Steve shook his head, “Sure. You don't wanna see Peter happy, I _really_ believe that”. He flew upward, “Goodnight Tony” and left the demon sat on MJ's roof alone.

Tony sighed to himself and whispered, “Goodnight Steve”, finally accepting he'd actually fallen for an angel of all people.


	10. Understanding

Tony did a lot of thinking over the next few days. Trying to work out what his heart was doing and how he could end the feud between it and his mind. But they were arguing like cat and dog. “It couldn't possibly work” His mind would scream but his heart would retaliate and yell “You'll find a way. Love does that and you're a genius”. “You're starting to sound like Steve” Tony would mutter, trying to smooth things out with himself. In the end, he gave up and decided he would just have to suppress his feelings whenever Steve was around like he had been doing for the following days. After all, there's no way an angel could love a demon and definitely not one like him, not an angel as proud as Steve.

At least that was the plan, until a friend of Steve's came by.

“Who the hell is that?” Tony questioned as a mountain of a man descended to the grassy area of the park they were in.

“Thor!” Steve exclaimed and hurried over to him.

“Who?” Tony mumbled as he slowly joined him.

They wrapped arms and patted each other's back with happy laughter and Tony felt his chest protest against it.

“What brings you here?” Steve laughed, putting a hand on his hip.

“Something I'd also love to know” Tony mumbled to himself as he stood by Steve.

“Ah, Thor this is Tony Stark” Steve introduced and Thor turned his gaze to the demon.

“I'm assuming he is your opponent” Thor nodded.

“What gave it away? The _demon_ wings or the tail?” Tony swished his tail slightly as he spoke sarcastically, making Thor narrow his eyes a little.

“Tony, this is Thor Odinson. He's a powerful angel and I'm glad he's on the team” Steve smiled and Thor laughed.

“You are kind, Captain Rogers” He chuckled as he patted his shoulder.

“Wait...Captain?” Tony repeated.

“Yes, Steven Rogers is the Captain of our team. A man worthy of his title and I am glad to be under his leadership” Thor clarified.

Great, not only did Tony fall for an angel but he just _had_ to fall for the top dog angel right? Well done Stark, nice job.

“Well isn't that lovely. Please excuse me and I'll leave you two to be all buddy-buddy” Tony almost hissed with a sarcastic smile, beginning to walk away.

“Wait” Thor halted and Tony stopped in his tracks. “You may well reject but, I would like to request your advice also, Stark” He continued.

Tony turned and blinked in disbelief, “You're asking me for help?”.

Thor nodded, “Yes I'm afraid so. You are a demon so you may know how a demon's mind works”.

“I'm an expert” Tony smirked, “I guess I could help you”.

Tony didn't really want to help him, but he couldn't deny the man now he had an upper hand over him and though he didn't want to admit it, he could show off to Steve that he was better.

“I thank you. Allow me to explain to both of you, my dilemma. Once I left Halcyon I was determined to win my chosen out of the want of victory. I hate to admit that, I did not exactly have them in mind at the time. But then I met him, and now...I have nothing _but_ his welfare in mind” Thor explained and Steve's eyebrows raised as his mouth opened a little.

“I don't see the problem...” Tony blinked.

“Tony...he's saying that...he's fallen in love with his chosen” Steve clarified quietly.

“Oh!” Tony responded, “Right, I see. So why do you want to know how a demon's mind works?”.

“Because I need to know how to beat my opponent. I could not bear it if I allowed Loki's fate to fall to another. I...care too much” Thor admitted, his eyes falling to the floor.

Tony's small jealousy began to fade away and he started to feel sympathy for Thor. After all, he now knew what it was like to fall in love with someone it seemed impossible to be with. There was a pause, before he spoke again “Yeah okay, I'll help you Odinson. Who's your opponent?”.

“His name is Bruce Banner, at least that's what it was” Thor informed.

Tony's eyes widened as he thought. Oh no, not Bruce. He liked that guy, they'd become friends before the competition. “ _Was?_ ” He repeated.

“Banner was a quiet demon, maybe even gentle...but now he's turned into a monster of sorts. One of anger, that puts my chosen at risk” Thor explained.

“We're here, right Tony?” Steve assured but before Tony could respond, Thor spoke again.

“Thank you both. Never in my many years did I believe this would happen. I was not even aware it _could_ happen” He shrugged.

Steve nodded, “Neither was I. Don't worry, Thor. Take us to your chosen and we may just have some advice”.

“Right, follow me” Thor obeyed and took off into the air.

“How do I get roped into things like this?” Tony asked aloud.

“Oh Tony. At least this time we just have to give advice and not hook them up” Steve smirked and took off to follow Thor, Tony following him not long after. The brunet was curious to see what had become of his new demon companion.

**

They flew quite a distance and landed by a large old-style house, with a gravel drive and large trees. Two cars were parked on it, one large and other a little smaller. A young male was sat on the doorstep, white earphones in and scribbling in a notebook. His dark hair was brushed back and his eyebrows were furrowed, green eyes narrowed. He placed the top of his pencil on his bottom lip in thought.

“That's him” Thor nodded and sighed, clearly feeling somewhat exhausted...or perhaps nervous...or maybe even both.

“Loki, huh” Tony confirmed, taking in the chosen's presence and already making calculations in his head, “Wait...where's--?”.

He was interrupted by a loud roar from behind, making them all turn their heads. A hunched over demon, glowing with green light, stared at them dangerously with gritted teeth.

“No” Thor sighed, summoning a hammer and bracing himself.

“Banner...” Tony realised, his eyes taking in the demon's new form. He was at least two foot taller, with bulging muscles and sharper wings. His eyes were red, although it was hard to see any colour with the green glow emitting from his body.

“Do you know him personally?” Thor wondered, clearly speaking to Tony but eyes refusing to move from Bruce, like he was a bull about to charge at any moment.

“No, I only met him at the competition but I liked the guy. This is...something I don't recognise” Tony admitted, with a shrug.

“This is what I warned you of. I have seen nothing like it, demon or no” Thor explained, eyes narrowing slightly.

“I'm not exactly familiar with this form but I recognise the energy involved” Tony murmured, beginning to flap his wings and lift himself off the ground, “He's been exposed to it, it's not deliberate. That's why he's glowing like that. A direct intake--”.

“Would effect just his body and power, unseen” Thor nodded, clearly familiar with the workings of energy.

“Right” Tony agreed, and looked back at them both. Thor was still fixed on Banner, while Steve was looking at him a little confused...and maybe worried. Tony coughed, “Think of him as a pipe. Proper construction means fluid flows through him as it should and you don't see it. He's got about a million cracks and the contents are pouring out the leaks”.

Steve nodded, “How are we supposed to fix them?”.

Tony placed his hands up in front of him, “For starters, we need the energy to go back inside”. He slowly began to float toward Bruce, who was still hunched over and breathing deeply.

“Tony!” Steve quietly snapped, “Be careful! Please”.

Tony huffed in amusement, “What's the matter, Cap? Worried I might get hurt?”.

He was joking but Steve almost whimpered, “Yes”. Tony looked back at him surprised as he spoke more firmly, “Now take it easy”.

Tony smiled, “Don't worry, Stevey. I'm a big demon”. He continued to fly over to Bruce gently, until he was at arm's length from him. 

Bruce looked angrily into his eyes, and Tony's eyes returned the gaze, searching. “You okay, big guy? What's gotten into ya, huh?”. The demon closed his mouth and breathed heavily out his nose. “Heard you been throwing some killer tantrums. Who rubbed you up the wrong way?”. Banner's eyes moved from Tony to Thor who was staring from back where he was. Tony followed his gaze, “He's trying to protect that human over there. He cares about him, a lot”. He could have sworn he saw Bruce's eyes fade back to brown, so he proceeded, “Don't let the Viking get to you”.

“I am not a Viking!” Thor boomed, which was the wrong move.

Bruce roared in return and began charging toward Thor and Steve. “No!” Tony shouted, flying in the same direction.

Steve quickly took off and flew into the air, while Thor dug his feet into the ground and matched Bruce's strength as he wrestled against him. Tony flew toward Steve as they both stared at the fighting titans.

“We need a plan” Steve shouted, over the commotion, “And to get Loki to safety”.

They looked over to the house, but the step was empty. “Hopefully he decided to go inside” Tony shrugged, “Listen, even if I can get the energy to flow back it's useless without a containment. I don't have that kind of power, shields are angel stuff”.

“Then I'll do it” Steve nodded.

“Okay” Tony nodded back and flew down to hover above Thor. “Banner!” He yelled, “You're stronger than this! Who controls your body?! You or your rage?!”.

Bruce's face began to soften, and his eyes reverted back to their original colour as he let out one final roar. “I'm sorry for this” Thor apologised, and hit Bruce in the chest with his hammer, sending the demon flying backwards and skidding across the ground. His body shrank and his muscles went back to how they were before, as the green glow receded back into his skin. 

“Steve, now!” Tony prompted, and Steve flew down next to Bruce.

“Where's your power source?” Steve questioned and Tony flew down on the other side.

“Here” He gently grasped Bruce's wrist with his marking and flipped it inside-up to presented it to Steve.

The blond took a quick deep breath and carefully placed one hand on Bruce's chest and the other above his marking, “A periculis defendant“.

The marking glowed from red to green to blue, before returning to it's original colour. The pained look on Bruce's face soften off just a little, and Steve knew the enchantment had worked. The angel lightly felt Bruce's head with the back of his hand, but removed it quickly.

Tony blinked, “What is it?”.

“He's burning. You were right, that was powerful energy he was releasing. He should be cooling off now though” Steve nodded and Tony sighed with relief, also knowing the enchantment had worked.

“Where's Thor?” Steve asked, looking up and realising he'd gone.

“Probably went after his chosen. You go find butch and I'll stay with Banner for the minute. Seriously though, are all you angels so buff? Is that a thing?” Tony joked, and Steve just smiled as he flew away.

He headed through the wood of the door and looked around the very large hallway of Loki's house. “Thor?” Steve called out, also taking in the extravagance surrounding him.

“I am here, Captain” A voice sounded to the right, and Steve followed it. He flew into a small room where Thor was sat on top of a large cupboard, watching over Loki who was sat at a desk and making notes from a book.

“Tony's got Banner. You okay?” The blonde checked, as he walked closer.

“Yes, I am well” Thor nodded slightly, but he was still staring at Loki.

Steve saw the softness in his eyes, right next to the slight concern, and knew how much this chosen must mean to his team-mate. “Good. I realise how worried you felt, when you said you were scared for Loki's safety with that rage energy. You're a good man, Thor. Not just for protecting your chosen”.

“I thank you, Captain. All I want is for him to be safe” Thor sighed in agreement.

Just as he finished, Tony entered the room with Bruce in toe. The edges of Bruce's clothes were singed and he wore a solemn look.

“Tony” Steve spoke and the demon smiled at him.

“Everything okay?” He asked and Steve nodded gently.

The blonde looked at the demon behind Tony and walked over, “Good to meet you properly, Banner”.

Bruce nodded and shook Steve's offered hand with a wry smile, “You too, er...”.

“Steve Rogers” The angel finished.

“Sorry it had to be on such terms. Not exactly how I would want to meet the competition” Bruce tried to jest.

“It's fine. You weren't exactly in control of the situation. How are you feeling?” Steve questioned, looking over him.

“Kinda tired, but alright” Bruce shrugged.

“I'm not surprised, you were exerting a _lot_ of energy” Steve nodded.

“Thanks for your help” Bruce smiled, and then looked at his chosen, “How's Loki?”.

“He is fine” Thor answered in a calm, low, tone.

“Shut up” A voice hissed, making them all jump a little. They looked between them, confused. “What do you know?” It hissed again. Then Thor sat up straight.

Loki shot out of his seat and turned to them all with an angry expression, shouting, “Why don't you all just SHUT UP?! Get out of here! Leave me alone!”.

They all stared at him, eyes wide and shock freezing them in place.


	11. Expand

“Wait...what?!” Tony choked, “He can see us?”.

“That's possible?” Steve blinked.

“Of course I can see you” Loki confirmed, “I never stop seeing you! All of your flying around, and your loud talking and smashing, following me wherever I go. Why can't you leave me alone?!”.

“Why didn't you say something, Loki?” Thor whispered, sounding a little hurt.

“Because I was ignoring you! I'm not crazy, no matter how many times the people around me try to say otherwise” The chosen growled.

No one knew what to do. They just looked between themselves, confused.

“We need to speak to someone about this” Bruce spoke quietly.

They all nodded, but looked terrified by the realisation.

“I'll go” Steve spoke firmly, “I'll speak with our archangel guide”.

“Alright, I'll go speak to, what was his name...Fury” Bruce agreed, twitching his wings just a little and swishing his tail.

“No” Tony stopped him, “You stay here with Thor and both of you talk to Loki”.

Bruce was surprised but he took heed and stayed behind as Tony widened his wings and lifted himself into the air with a hard-flap. He flew through both floors and the roof, until he was above the lavish house. As he flew forwards, he noticed Steve following suit and flying behind him.

Tony slowed himself and stopped, turning toward him, “I'll be back real soon so don't take all day, alright?”.

Steve also slowed a little and nodded, “Okay. You know Tony...”.

Tony waited and then blinked, “What?”.

Steve looked up at him again but then just half-smiled, “Nothing. Safe travels”. The blond flew to his left, away from a confused Tony who was just watching him leave.

“O...kay, Steve” He mumbled, and continued to fly the way he was going.

Tony flew a distance away from the house, to an open area in the middle of a forest where he wouldn't be disturbed. He landed in a cross-legged position and held the back of his wrist up to view. With the index finger of his opposite hand, he pressed into the markings in his skin and felt the heat rise as the markings began to turn pink as if they were fresh and raw again.

“Ite, dux copiarum“ He spoke, and finally released his skin.

A few minutes past in silence but eventually a large, short-haired, dark skinned demon appeared before him, enveloped in amber light.

“You're Nick Fury?” Tony confirmed, looking up at the muscular demon wearing a long dark coat that had a cut in the back which allowed his thin tail freedom.

“I am. One and only” Nick nodded, a plain expression on his face that made Tony feel like he was 12 and in trouble again, “You call upon me?”.

“Yeah, er, I have some questions” Tony explained, “I imagined that's what we would need to call upon our guide for”.

Nick looked unamused, “What questions?”.

“Well, I've come across an angel that seems to have fallen in love with his assigned chosen. At first I was surprised but then I found out said chosen...can see angels and demons” Tony eventually shrugged.

Nick took a breath in, keeping his gaze on Tony until he closed his...eye, “This...is not new. That said, it's not something they mention at training”. He turned his body to the side, staring into the forest, “Some Chosens have been known to have the power to see angels and demons without them using their disguises. When Vision was first discovered, the angels and demons in charge of the Battle of Fates worked together for a short period and tried to work out why this was possible. You can imagine it took them a while, but soon they found out that Chosens who are destined to become powerful after rebirth, can see angels and demons due to their dormant abilities”.

“So their Chosen is going to be powerful. No wonder all the ruckus” Tony raised his eyebrow.

Nick nodded, “It's likely the Chosen will become an archangel if this angel wins. Could it be...your opponent?”.

“No! No, it's his friend actually” Tony came clean.

“I see” Nick raised his eyebrow this time.

“Wait, you said the demons and angels came together?” Tony pointed out, “Well what if say...his demon competitor...fell in love with an angel?”.

“Well that's very rare. Such differences in view and being raised with a natural opposition, we're almost doomed to be enemies. But it's true, sometimes such opposites attract” Nick began using his arms in gestures, removing them from his back.

Tony almost smiled, “So, it's not _unheard_ of”.

Nick turned back to Tony and knelt in front of him, “No. As you know, emotions materialize through energy like hatred through revenge. Demons are supposed to provoke the energy their way which will manifest into the future demon or angel. 'Love' in whatever form; energy, chemical, spiritual...it's a force beyond any creature. Especially such objective-orientated creatures as us. If a demon you know _has_ fallen, they'll be that way forever. We're mainly beings of lust...we only fall in love once and love that person forever”.

Tony stared past Fury, his mind thinking a million things. Fury stood again and that snapped him back to Earth, “So what usually happens to them? Demons and angels that fall?”.

Nick sighed, “Well, it's not usually a happy ending. After the Battle, everyone returns home and you know full well neither would live well in the other's environment. Ultimately they have to stay apart, which for demons is--”.

“Kinda torturous” Tony nodded with an huff.

“Something like that” Nick agreed, “It's not always disastrous. I'm sure I've heard of at least one pair of lovers that ended up happily together. Even so, if I was you I'd...warn your friend that if he acknowledges that he's fallen in love with the angel, that's it. There's no turning back or getting out of it”.

Tony winced a little, “What if he's already done that?”.

Nick was walking away from him and turned around, “Then he better enjoy the time he has. I imagine that's it so, see you on the other side”. 

The amber glow returned and Nick evaporated, leaving Tony on his own in the forest. The demon stood up again and dusted himself off, before expanding his wings and using them to thrust upward and back toward the house.

By the time he got there, Bruce was sat outside on the stairs with his wings out for some reason. Tony casually walked up to him, “Been sent to the naughty step?”.

Bruce smirked, “Nah. Thor's having a heart to heart since we might not be here much longer”.

“Huh? Why not?” Tony questioned, beginning to climb the stairs.

“We'll be returning home soon. Either from being pulled out the Battle or from a victory. We've come to an understanding. In return for keeping quiet about my...incident, I allow Thor to win and secure an angelic rebirth for Loki. Plus he told me about his...feelings. I actually sympathise with him. I fell for someone I can't be with a long time ago” Bruce shrugged, looking at the ground.

Tony remembered what Fury said and felt his heart sink a little, “What happened?”.

“Long story, don't worry about it. What separates us at the minute is family...and now whatever is happening to me” Bruce sighed and then looked up, “What did Fury say?”.

Tony relayed what Nick had told him about destined Chosens and that he didn't say much about Thor being in love with his objective. “He did tell me that's it's not new for demons and angels to be in love” Tony added on the end.

Bruce looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, “Why'd he say that? Do you know someone in love with an angel?”.

Tony nodded, “Uh-huh. Me”.

“Woah. I'll admit I wasn't expecting that. Steve?” Bruce asked.

“Who else?” Tony chuckled.

Bruce smirked, “I thought you were a little close. What did Fury say about it?”.

“He told me that demons only fall in love once and if they fall in love with an angel it doesn't usually end well” Tony explained.

Bruce paused just staring at him for a moment but then he spoke again, “I'm sorry”.

Tony half-smiled and firmly patted Bruce's shoulder as he went past him and into the house.


	12. Misunderstanding

“But are you sure?” The archangel questioned, “Are you sure you're not just favouring him?”.

“No!” Steve exclaimed helplessly, though he didn't mean to, “I'm positive, I just know. I can feel the difference. I don't know what to do, Coulson”.

“Hmm” He thought aloud, “Well, I would say...do whatever you want”.

“Huh?” Steve looked back up at him, “What do you mean?”.

“Depending on how you feel, act in the way you see fit. You're an angel, the right path is always lit to you so follow which way your intuition guides you. Even if you were told by another what actions you should be taking, if your heart tells you different you'll do that, right?” Coulson smiled.

Steve thought about it for a moment and then sighed with a nod. The archangel was right.

“There's your answer. It was nice to meet you in person Captain and don't worry about Odinson, he'll be fine. As for you, well your feelings will tell you” Coulson chuckled, “Tell me Rogers, what do they say about this demon Stark?”.

Steve was staring at his feet but when he was sure of himself he looked up to Coulson and looked him in the eyes, “They tell me...that I'm in love with him”.

***

“Thor?” Tony called as he stepped straight through the wood of the front door, “Mind if I interrupt?”.

He walked into the room where they were before and saw Thor and Loki staring out the large double window on the other end of the classical room. “Ah Stark, no concerns here. Loki and I are quite finished” Thor smiled.

The angel walked over and clapped his hand around Tony's shoulder, guiding them both back outside. Tony followed him, not knowing why but not wanting to ask (which was a first). They got outside and Bruce, who was standing by now, turned to look at them.

“How is he?” Banner asked.

“Fine enough. Shaken as you'd imagine” Thor answered, still walking away and having the two demons tail him.

Suddenly they heard strong flapping reach them and looked up to see Steve coming in to land. Thor smiled with his arms crossed, “In a hurry I see”.

Steve nodded with a small smile himself, “I wanted to rush back and tell you what I learnt”.

Bruce chuckled, “Tony's already explained to me so it's just Thor you have to fill in”.

Steve's ears pricked up a little, “Tony's back?”.

Thor's muscular frame was shadowing Tony from Steve's sight so he didn't realise he was stood next to Bruce. It didn't help Tony had shied away behind the angel, which he'd deny if asked. 

He came out and side-glanced at Steve who started to smile, “Sorry but I gotta jet. I hope things are fixed”. The brunet opened his wings and launched off the ground, flying upward at an angle and out of sight. Tony flapped a little quicker than usual, determined to get ahead in case Steve decided to follow for some reason. His expression turned pained and he scowled his eyes with gritted teeth.

The others watched him leave, unaware and kind of confused to his sudden departure. Thor frowned, “I did not get to thank him. Captain, would you be so kind as to pass the message of my gratitude?”.

Steve, who was also frowning at the sky, looked back at his angel comrade, “Yeah, sure”.

“Now, come tell me what the archangel has educated you on” Thor gestured for Steve to walk with him, but the blond was looking back upward.

“Steve” Bruce called, “Don't misunderstand him”. 

***

It had already become dark once Steve flew to Peter's street. He flew between the houses and spotted Tony sitting on the roof opposite Peter's house, staring into his bedroom window and hugging one knee.

The angel flew down and landed behind him softly and spoke just as soft, “I thought I'd find you here. What was with the disappearance?”.

Tony didn't move, “I came to check on Peter. Since he is our chosen and all and we'd left him for a good while with no one checking he was okay”.

Steve sensed the sting in that sentence and it made him tense, “I was just so focused and confused by everything today, I guess I assumed he'd be okay. I'm sure he had a date today too”.

“Well I'm glad he's in your thoughts somewhere” Tony sighed and stood up without turning around.

Steve frowned, “Tony...I'm sorry. But we're here now”.

“Yeah, eventually! We were so caught up in another one of your errands that we'd almost forgot what we were supposed to be doing in the first place” Tony almost snapped and he felt his whole chest roar with opposition. Why was he getting so mad over something so small?

Steve wondered the same thing and felt hurt fill his heart, “ _My_ errands? Thor asked you for help too! And my _'errands'_ are important! I'm here to set things right and make people happy”.

“Don't you think you should be focusing on your chosen first? That's why they send so many of you isn't it? Or do they tell you to just chip in here and there?” Tony shrugged, finally turning around to look at the angel. He wished he hadn't.

Steve's face was a wave of pain until he turned angry, “Why are you being like this?”. Tony wished he had an answer. Steve bit his lip and nodded with a pained smile, looking to the side, “I get it. You just see me as another angel you can crush. Well fine, you want strict competition, you got it!”.

Steve flew away before Tony heard him choke up and Tony watched him leave, his chest sinking to his heels. He sank back down to the roof, not sure what to do. Why had he blown up like that? Steve hadn't really done anything wrong and now he'd really screwed things up between them. He could see he'd hurt the angel's feelings and that in turn hurt his own. Steve was obviously his soul-mate, he couldn't let things stay this way. It'd kill him in every way possible, especially since this angel would be the only one he'd truly be in love with. That said, it's not like Tony would let things lie if he wasn't. Steve meant a lot to him and he couldn't bear wounds at his hand. He'd entrust that man with everything he had, alongside his life.

And it was then, Tony finally understood that although ‘following wasn't really his style’, he'd pretty much follow Steve anywhere.


	13. Confession

The demon searched high and low for the whole of the next day. He'd gone back to check on Peter a few times and see if Steve had shown up by their chosen, but there was no sign of him. He'd flown all the way back to Loki's house and come across Thor who also had no idea of his whereabouts. The brunet scoped out every place they'd been across during the battle, or crusade as angels called it, but came up with nothing. He couldn't find his blond angel anywhere.

His wings began to ache from the constant flight and his body was getting heavier to lift as sleep was taking over him. He needed to rest, he knew that, but his mind was still frantically active even if his body wasn't. In the end, his wings automatically brought him to land and he was forced to surrender to the night.

* * *

“I just...thought too much I guess” Steve sniffed, “I thought, even for just a minute, that he saw me as more than just competition”. The angel sat with him smiled warmly to herself and nodded, crossing her legs. Steve continued, “Was I so wrong to have that hope? Maybe I _am_ becoming more naïve”.

She chuckled and it filled Steve's ears, “We all feel that way when we're confronted with the one”.

“ _You think he's the one?_ ” Steve asked, turning to her.

“Isn't he? You of all people should know” She shrugged and Steve looked at the floor past her, “By the sounds of it, he fills the role. Are you enjoying this time apart?”.

Steve shook his head, “No. It's agony, like every minute chips away at me. All I want to do is be with him again and throw this to the wind”.

She stood up, “Well there's nothing stopping you. Go back, sort things out. Enjoy company while you still have it”.

“But how can I when he thinks so little of me?” Steve winced.

“Are you sure about that? How do you know he only thinks of you as someone he can beat? Why not tell him exactly how you feel and what's on your mind? If he screams at you, won't it make it that much easier to beat him yourself?” Was the advice given and Steve thought about it.

“I guess you're right. Although I think I'd still find it hard to fight him when I feel this strongly” Steve nodded, “Thank you, Peggy”.

Peggy winked, “My pleasure, Captain. Now I hope you'll excuse me but Pepper's winning time is coming to an end and I need to see to our chosen. Not to mention you have tasks of your own, hm?”.

She pointed in the direction past Steve and he smiled, “Right. I'll see you on the other side”.

* * *

Tony wasn't sure he could take much more. He flew back toward Peter's house to keep an eye on him and rest a moment before he would set back out again. As he came toward the roof, he spotted a figure sitting in the large tree next to the house and realised who it was.

Steve was there. Sitting in _their_ tree.

He flew down to the branch's height quicker, staring at him with almost disbelief. Steve turned his head toward him in an instant with a surprised expression and sat up right. Tony threw his hands out in front of him, “No, no! Please! Don't turn tail”. Steve calmly turned his body to face him and Tony slowly sat on a branch opposite him, “I've been looking for you everywhere, for ages. Please don't leave. Let me explain, I know I've made a mess which totally wasn't my intention and I regret making that mistake. The last thing I planned was to give the message that I thought of you any less than--”.

“There's a lot of 'I' here” Steve spoke lowly, though he actually felt quite calm.

“Right” Tony nodded, “I guess what I'm trying to say, on the face of it is, that I'm sorry. Which feels strange because I don't think I've ever felt that way, at least not like this”.

Steve stared at him, peered into his brown doe eyes and knew he was being truthful. He sighed, “I'm sorry too. I took off without sorting things out properly and talking to you. I know you were looking, I'd come check on Peter when you weren't around. I came back because I realised that, things are better when we get along. We can get things done unlike when we fight. When we fight, people just get hurt”.

Tony nodded, understanding just what he meant, “Steve, listen. I don't know just how long we have left and I could not live knowing things went unsaid. Trust me, that's not an understatement. I think way more of you than you realise and I think you should know”.

Steve stared at him, hanging on the edge of his words, and almost whispered, “Know what?”.

Tony sighed and stared back at him, then pushed himself over the edge, “I...love you, Steve”. Steve felt his heart beat hard and then practically stop as the brunet continued, “And when I say 'love', I'm not talking lightly. Demons only fall once and someone told me that 'eventually you'll know in your mind who you'd search through worlds for'. I haven't heard anything truer”. 

Steve remembered when he'd told him that and his chest felt like it was seconds from exploding, “Tony. I...”. He wasn't sure he could find words at the minute. His heart was racing, powering his mind to run ten-fold.

Tony didn't stop, “I want you more than I've wanted anything. Isn't that dangerous? I feel like it could overtake my whole being but the scariest thing...is that I don't care. I've thought of a prize. Your love. Love me, Mr Steve angel”.

With that, the blond lost all control and decided he didn't need words. He lifted off the branch and hovered forward to Tony, hands cupping his face instantly and planting a firm and loving kiss on the demon's lips. His scent was intoxicating, now Steve was up close, and there was an extremely subtle taste of spice in his kiss. The release the angel felt from it was incredible and he felt power between them fill him up and give him strength. When they released, he looked into Tony's eyes that squinted. He peered at his face and realised it was brightly lit all of a sudden.

“That light” Tony flinched, trying his hardest to look up above Steve, “Your halo is...shining! Is that supposed to happen?”.

“I don't know” Steve murmured, “But it feels wonderful”. Tony looked at him puzzled, but the shine soon faded off back to a glow and he opened his eyes again. “Tony. I love you too. I didn't know how I could possibly tell you but at the time it was like all the pieces fitted themselves together. You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say what you said”.

Tony grinned and chuckled, “I think I have an idea”. 

He pressed a kiss to the angel's lips again before Steve spoke up, “About your prize. That's most definitely in my power”.

 

The two spent the next two days in each other's company, non-stop. There was no restraint, no need to watch their steps. In their eyes, they were free and most importantly, they were together. And the love was mutual, perfect soul-mates.

But things just didn't last. They were watching over Peter, checking on his stats and things seemed fine, until Peter was walking home and began to stumble. He took two steps forwards and then collapsed to the floor completely, unconscious.


	14. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY.  
> FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK.  
> FOR THIS CHAPTER.  
> AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN...

Peter was rushed into the nearest hospital, his eyes closed and body limp. His skin was pale and the doctors attached all kinds of objects to him as the bed rolled through white corridors, to the ward. Steve and Tony watched their chosen be rushed away, their hearts racing whenever they started beating. Tony went to fly through the closed double doors, but Steve grabbed his shoulder.

“No” He whispered, “You won’t wanna see him like that”.

Tony turned toward him, brown eyes shining over with new moisture, “When?”.

“When the doctors leave” Steve promised.

 

Tony was sat on the metal chairs in the waiting area, head in his hands and legs open. Steve removed his hand from Tony’s back and stood up, making the demon lookup at him. He followed Steve’s gaze and saw the doors to Peter’s room open. They walked toward them as the doctor approached a nurse who was waiting outside.

“He’s conscious again now but still weak. The illness has finally took hold of his body and he’ll find it hard to do heavy tasks. It’s reached a fatal point. I’ve spoken to him about this already but he seems pretty calm for the moment so please try to keep him that way” The doctor informed her. 

“So, he won’t recover, Doctor?” The nurse confirmed, taking the clipboard.

“I’m afraid not. He’s fine for now, but it will kill him one day...just like any disease” The doctor frowned, looking into the window.

He nodded to the nurse and walked off as she walked into the hospital room. The angel and demon onlookers felt their guts knot and tighten, lumps forming in their throats. All Tony could do was look down and stare at the floor as Steve slowly stepped toward the window. He watched the nurse speak to their chosen, Tony’s voice barely reaching his ears.

“God damn it” It hissed, “How does this happen? We watched over him!”.

Steve turned and walked back toward his love, “Listen to me, Tony. This isn’t something we could have prevented, so don’t you dare blame yourself. What we need to do right now, is go to him and make sure we _keep_ watching over him. Make sure we can do whatever we can to make him happy, as hard as that may be at the moment. That’s our duty to him”. Steve placed his hand around Tony’s face and lifted it up to look at him, “Okay?”.

Tony swallowed hard and nodded, “Okay”.  
Steve kissed him and took hold of his hand before leading him through the wall and into the pale-cream room. He let go and slowly walked to the right side of the bed, opposite side of the room. The hospital was on the left side of the room facing right and held the body of the boy their lives had revolved around for the same amount of time they’d known each other.

Steve felt his eyes crease but forced his emotions down, “Oh Peter”.

The lidded eyes of Peter Parker gently opened up and his head turned to the side, looking straight at the angel. Steve backed up a bit, shocked.

“Oh hey, I didn’t hear you come in. Who are you?” Peter asked, with a small smile.

Steve instantly looked up at Tony, who was frozen. He looked back down at Peter, “I...I’m Steve”.

“Nice to meet you. How do you know my name?” Peter continued and then opened his eyes wider, “And why are you dressed like that?”.

“We’re here for the kids” Tony spoke out.

Both of them looked at him and Peter spoke first, “Oh sorry I didn’t see you there.The nurse told me to sleep so I guess I was out of it”.

“That’s fine. I’m Tony, Steve’s partner. We visit the religious kids in the hospital” The demon lied, “We were told somebody was admitted here today but we didn’t realise how old you were”.

“Oh I get it, sorry guys” Peter chuckled.

“Please don’t apologise” Steve nodded, “You just focus on you”.

The three of them chatted away, until any tension had risen and they were smiling at least for a little while. Eventually Steve and Tony left to let Peter rest and he asked them to come back sometime. He liked being around the two of them and the vibe they let off, even the realistic costumes were cool. Peter just felt at ease in their presence. The angel and demon rose out the hospital, quickly before anyone arrived and wondered why the boy was talking to himself. They were sure his family would show up any minute.

They set down on the roof, not being able to fly very far up at the given moment. Steve looked at Tony and the latter looked back, their gazes meeting before they wrapped their arms around each other and the tears rolled down.

 

Tony awoke, his back against their tree and a little disorientated. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, noticing night had fallen. He felt a missing gap next to him and wondered where Steve was, until he looked up and saw the angel sitting on the usual tree branch.

“Steve?” Tony called gently, “What are you doing up there?”.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Steve noticed and jumped down to him, “You fell asleep so I just went ahead. I didn’t wanna wake you”.

“It would have been fine. Went ahead where?” Tony questioned.

Steve bit his lip, “Not here. This place has too many memories”.

“Huh?” Tony raised his eyebrow, not understanding.

“Follow me” Steve requested and took Tony’s hand.

Tony could feel Steve’s hands were cold as they flew up and through the night, stars blinking above them. The wind rushed past them until the blond landed them on a large grassy hill, much darker than the city streets they’d left behind. The sudden darkness made Tony realise Steve’s halo wasn’t glowing as brightly as it had been recently and that saddened him. He assumed the news had worn his soulmate’s shine down.

“What did you want to tell me?” He asked to Steve, who had his back to him, “Steve?...Where did you go?”.

Steve turned and pulled him to sit in the grass with him, “I spoke to Coulson, the archangel. I consoled with him about our chosen, asked him what would happen next and what happens to us. Then I asked him to bring me some information from back home. I found a way to help Peter”.

Tony began to smile, “That’s great! You can save him?!”.

The angel nodded, “Yes I can and I’m glad. But, it’s not all great news”.

“...Why? What’s the catch?” The demon’s small smile fell loose again.

“In order to save him…” Steve squeezed Tony’s hand for courage, “I can’t be here. I’ll die instead. My cure will end me so I’ll be ultimately taking his place”.

“What?!” Tony gasped, his heart starting to race all over again.

“You have to understand why I did this, Tony. Why I made the choice I did” Steve began but was interrupted.

“Tell me you’re lying, Steve” Tony spoke sharply, plainly.

Steve was quiet for a moment. He wasn’t a liar. “I can’t” He croaked.

There was moment of silence before Tony broke it, “Nope. Do it” he quickly stood up, “Tell me Steve”. 

His voice began to break as tears formed at the corner of his eyes and he pointed at him, “You…you tell me you didn’t sacrifice yourself. You tell me you’re not leaving me”.

“I’m not leaving you” Steve whispered, getting up again and slowly getting closer, “I’ll always be with you, Tony”.

“Don’t give me that crap, Rogers! How could you?!” Tony gritted his teeth in frustration, “I thought we were…”. He couldn’t finish.

“We are, I promise. I _love_ you…probably more than you’ll ever know” Steve sighed.

“I could have got to know, but you have to be a hero!” Tony growled.

“I didn’t do it for heroics. I did it because I care about Peter, and he’s going to do great things. But he needed his life back to do them. I know you understand because I know how much you care about Peter too” Steve softly informed.

Tony couldn’t argue since Steve was right. He did care about Peter, just as Steve did. Enough to give his life? Probably, he didn’t really know. He was more the type that would find a way for both parties to live.

Steve took the silence as a distraction and managed to get within arm’s reach of Tony, “I completely understand that you’re angry and I’m so sorry it had to be this way. I _do_ love you, Tony. If there’s anything I want, it’s for you to know that. I was hoping we could spend my last hours together”.

That made Tony snap a little, and he started to beat on Steve’s chest, “Don’t you dare ask me for anything you traitor, damn angel, perfect…”. 

Steve held him as he continued cursing until the words wouldn’t reach him anymore and all he could do was hold Steve back, tightly. He grit his teeth to stop the sobs but he felt their presence. Steve must have too, because he just held Tony tighter, like it was _he_ who was leaving.

 

Tony’s head hurt, as the worse day of his life played on. His chest was as heavy as his skull but he pushed all feeling away as he promised he’d treasure his last moments with the love of his now-miserable life. Their hands were intertwined and their bodies swapped warmth as they took it in turns to relay their life-stories and generally answer questions they had about each other’s cultures that they hadn’t shared already.

“Hey Tony…” Steve whispered, “Do you know what happens to angels when they pass?”.

“Don't say that Steve--” Tony winced.

“ _Do you?_ ” Steve pressed.

Tony shifted in the angel’s lap and shook his head.

Steve sighed and looked up to the sky, “...They turn into stars. Big balls of bright… burning… energy”.

Tony’s mouth opened with curiosity and he was about to ask further, but couldn’t bring himself to. Instead he just looked up at the stars too, “I’m sure you’ll shine bright, Steve”.

“ _You_ being _cheesy_?” Steve smirked.

“Thought I’d try” Tony shrugged and Steve chuckled.

But Tony was being truthful. He genuinely believed he’d be able to spot Steve’s star anywhere in the sky. When he thought about that his heart panged and he tried not to dwell on it too much. He might be angry, but Tony didn’t want the last thing Steve sees to be his frowning face. He imagined the angel was feeling the same, because Steve was almost acting like things were just as they always had been. They knew what was coming, but they didn’t let it ruin the night. The last night. They basked in each other’s company and love until the very moment Steve’s body began to evaporate into silvery light-mist.

“Tony” Steve murmured, “I want one more challenge”.

Tony was confused at first. He couldn’t be serious, the angel was disappearing. But then he understood and his chest felt even heavier than he thought possible, “You got it, feathers. Whenever you want”.

Steve chuckled, “I haven’t heard that name in a while. Feels nostalgic”. He stood up and pulled Tony to his feet, before giving him one last tight hug, “I’m so thankful I found you. I never once thought I’d actually find my soulmate and here you are”. He grabbed Tony’s face like he always did, “I love you, Tony Stark. Forever” and kissed him with all the love he could muster.

Tony closed his eyes and kissed him back until he felt the pressure and the heat from his lips leave. His lids slowly opened again and he saw the last bit of mist rise into the air until it couldn’t be seen anymore.

“I love you too, Steve Rogers. Forever” He whispered, his farewell joining the night air.


	15. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope you enjoy this penultimate chapter to Gifted ♡ Just one left to go, which could be posted as soon as later this week. I'll have to see when it's finished ;) See you then

The day was unlike any other. Tony awoke pretty late, as usual, after having cried himself to sleep the night before. Too bad it undoubtedly wouldn't be his last.

The demon's feet heavily shifted across the ground as he aimlessly wandered the streets, his sense of purpose lost to him at his current state. His eyes were swollen and his skull was weighted, ringing constantly in his eardrums. Every inch of him felt like crap but at this point, he didn't even have the heart to care. The vision of his soulmate shifting into stardust energy haunted his mind, and left hundreds of questions in it's wake. His thin tail dangled to the ground at the base of his spine, and his wings were closed tight at his shoulder blades. He was the very image, of a pathetic demon.

His steps moved to a dark alleyway and continued walking him through it, unaware. A small human boy chasing after a ball that rolled past him, laughed aloud happily and the echo made Tony look up for a moment. The boy had floppy brown hair and a sweet smile that Tony found all too familiar. Then the purpose he was searching for hit him.

His purpose was sat waiting for him, in a lonely hospital bed probably scared out his mind. And he wasn't going to let that continue. 

Tony watched the boy run around a corner, and then felt some of his energy return his spine, to his shoulders, to his neck. He used it to lift himself into the air, and flew all the way to Peter's ward.

 

Peering into the window first, the demon saw that indeed, Peter Parker was sat up in bed on his own while reading. Tony took a breath and prepared himself. He realised he must have looked as bad as he felt but he didn't let it stop him from checking on the one being he cared about in the Earth realm. The dark-haired demon firmly grasped the door handle and paused for a moment, but pushed open the white, windowed door before him. Peter looked up and smiled at him, breaking Tony's heart even further. 

He put the book down, "Hey! Tony, right? What's up, what brings you here?".

Tony stared for a second, drinking in the happiness on the boy's face, wishing he could share it. He cleared his throat but spoke quietly, "Just thought I'd come see how you were doing".

"Aw thanks, man. I'm doing okay..." Peter paused, "...Are you? No offense here but you don't look so good".

Tony sighed as he moved to the bed and sat on it, "Just feeling a little...under the weather". He greatly wanted to smile but he just couldn't.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Actually, I was hoping I'd see you guys again. That included Steve, though. Where is he?" Peter asked, innocently. 

The demon's chest ached again as he explained, "Steve's...gone. He felt he had a duty elsewhere".

"Oh" Peter frowned, "That's a shame. But I hope he's happy! It must have been pretty important".

Tony nodded sadly, "Yeah, it was. But I kinda wish he'd have talked with me first or at least let me know before he was already leaving".

"I understand. Well if he felt it was important, then that makes it important enough" Peter confirmed.

"Yeah" Tony agreed, "You're probably right".

"You can still do what you love, Tony. I'm sure Steve wants that, wherever he's going. Just because you're not together doesn't mean you can't do great things. Just might wanna loose the wings now" Peter joked.

Tony managed the smallest smile, and ruffled Peter's hair, "You're a good guy, Pete-y". He stood up and began to walk away but stopped and turned back, "Oh yeah. You'll be fine, you know".

Peter looked at him, puzzled but soon realised what he meant, "Oh, heh. Thanks. How do you know?".

Tony shrugged, "A hunch I have. Steve believed that too. But seriously...you're gonna be just fine. Goodbye Peter".

He walked out the room and around a corner, before flying straight through the roof and far away from the hospital. He wondered what he'd do now, what the future held for him, since he had no idea. His question was soon answered for him.

A seering burning raged on his wrist, making him hiss and clutch his arm. His marking was glowing bright and amber energy began to materialize above it. The energy grew and grew as it moved further away, until it took the shape of a body and the energy burst away from it. Tony's eyes widened as he saw the familiar face of the chairman.

The chairman wore his usual smirk, "Hello again, Stark. Your time's done. I'm here to take you home".

 

The familiar realm of Adverse pooled in the gaps of Tony's senses; it's smell, it's sounds, it's atmosphere. It felt strange to be back after so long and wingless all over again. Crowds were waiting at the well portal, cheering for Tony as he walked along with the chairman who announced his arrival. 

"Congratulations on your victory, Stark" The chairman grinned and gestured to a black limo that was waiting for him.

Anger filled Tony to the brim with the chairman's words and the demon walked toward the car disgusted, "Victory?!".

He grabbed the handle to the car door but the chairman grabbed his shoulder, "Woah, what's the matter with you?...If you're sore that it was by default, it doesn't matter. A win is a win".

Tony span toward him and punched him in the jaw, unable to contain himself any longer. He hissed before jumping into the back seat, "No one wins here". He crossed his arms and ordered the driver to take him home.

 

For the next few days, Tony spent his time alone in his large house, not wanting to do much at all and generally missing his friends and Peter and of course, Steve. His aching body became lighter as time moved forward, but his chest remained empty and unbearable. One night he felt like living this way was physically killing him, others he didn't care. He could see how demons almost never fall in love.

He continued on as he started right until the day a gold letter came to his door. The plainly egotistical stationary intrigued him enough the read the contents that read:

_Dear Mr Anthony Stark,  
Congratulations on your victory in the annual Battle of Fates. Your great contribution and undoubted devotion are hugely appreciated and help drive the realm of Adverse and demonkind to the future. As promised to all successful victors, a request that you wish to become a reality will be granted to you upon registration in the Malish House. Please bring this letter and a written version of your request to the Malish House for claim from the Abyssals._

It was signed from the head Abyssal himself, and had his seal at the bottom. Tony hadn't planned to register, he didn't feel like he'd won anything. He felt like the biggest loser of all time but once he read the letter, ideas came flooding to him all at once and he knew exactly what he wanted to do, _needed_ to do. He needed a miracle and that's exactly what they were offering him.

 

"Mr Stark, I thought you felt that..." The head Abyssal coughed, "no one wins here. Why the sudden change of heart".

Tony gripped the letter tight in his hand and pushed forward, "Yes, but I have er- seen the light. I have been convinced of my efforts and now seek my reward that has been offered".

The council of Abyssals frowned at his blatant sarcasm, but they expected nothing less of him. To them he at least seemed normal again, no one had heard from the man for a long while. Tony stepped forward and placed his request on the desk of the head Abyssal.

"With your permission, your honour" Tony mocked, his hope bringing him back to himself.

The head took the paper and read it over quickly. His eyes widened with shock and he looked up at Tony with raised eyebrows. "Is this what happened on Earth? This is the reason for your recent behaviour. Are you sure about this, Mr Stark" He asked, puzzled.   
"Indefinitely. That is my request and I would like that it fulfilled as soon as it can be" Tony nodded firmly.

"Stark, I don't think you realise the byproduct of a wish like this" The head warned, "It can and likely will, change you. Your very being".

"I don't care" The demon confirmed, "There is nothing else I will ask for, or want for that matter. This is something extremely important to me, so in turn makes it important enough. I learnt that from a great man. I don't give a damn what happens to me, for once. This takes precedence".

The council of Abyssals looked between each other, realizing Tony wouldn't be talked against the matter. The head Abyssal looked up at him, "I knew that mark on your wrist meant something. Fine, granted". He marked Tony's request firmly with his red seal that resided on his own wrist.


	16. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are...  
> Last chapter, the end. Thank you so much for staying until this point and I really hope the ending doesn't let you down. In all honesty, I had the ending before the middle which is typical of me actually. Thanks for each and every comment that this got, they are all treasured and help me write (seriously), especially the encouraging ones! I can't believe this has been going for over a year, I'm sorry for the large gap and/or slacking off at points with update timing. Please read this last chapter with the last bit of vigor you can muster <3 See you in the next fic (hopefully)

Warm light poured in from the half-blinded window on the right side of the hospital bed. It gave everything a gentle, atmospheric glow that went unappreciated by the silent room; the only sound from the slow movement of the blind tapping the window. 

Two blue eyelids slowly raised, blinked twice and tried not to squint. As soon as they did, the owner knew why.

Steve was alive. And moving?

He pushed his body to raise up and swung his legs to touch the floor. The floor was warm and quite nostalgic, reminding him of his old hospital days, pre-erskine. Then he thought of Bucky and frowned, remembering what had happened. Steve expected he'd go the same way yet here he was, alive and from the look of things, back home. The grey door on the other side of the room slowly opened and was closed behind. Steve looked up to see who had entered and once he saw them, his whole body truly came to life.

"Oh god, you're awake. Er, I was prepared but not at this current moment" He heard but wasn't really listening. 

"...Tony?" Steve croaked. His throat was dry and kind of hoarse.

Tony smiled, "Hey feathers. How are you feeling? Here, drink this". He handed Steve a glass of Ambrosia for his healing, which the blond drank within seconds. 

"I'm feeling...great. Am I really..?" Steve questioned and Tony nodded.

"Yeah. You got it, you're alive" He confirmed with a warm smile.

"How? How are you here? This _is_ Halcyon, right?" Steve was lost.

"Yep, this is Halcyon. And I should probably fill you in here" Tony clicked his fingers and gold light shone behind him. Within a second; a pair of feathered, red-tinted wings unfurled and spread open behind him, underneath a small halo that hovered above the backside of his head.

He clicked his fingers again and they faded away. Steve couldn't believe his eyes, "You're an angel?!".

"That's right. I'm an angel. I asked the higher-ups to let me keep the wings to show you" Tony explained, looking a little nervous all of a sudden. 

"But that's...how--?" Steve stood from the bed and slowly walked over.

Tony began to fidget as Steve's presence increased, "Well, when you...it gave me a victory by default. So I used my wish to ask for the only thing I wanted in the entire cosmos. That's you. Turns out resurrection isn't demon nature and I ended up essentially rewriting myself".

Steve was in front of his face by this point, "But what about Adverse? Your home?".

"...Steve" Tony chuckled, "You're my home".

Their eyes met properly and restraint was lost. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony tightly as their missed passion flooded into a crashing kiss. They split apart when neither could breathe and Tony curled his arms around Steve's neck, while the other curled his arms around Tony's waist.

"I can't believe you did this for me" Steve smiled, "I love you, Tony Stark".

"I love you too, Steve Rogers" Tony smiled too, "Forever".

The two seperated enough that they could look at each other and Steve spoke softly, "Peter?".

"He's great, thanks to you. Expect a full recovery. Not to mention, I won and I'm an angel now. So he's headed here when he's done there" Tony shrugged and Steve grinned.

"You know what I expect right now?" Steve smirked.

"Whatever could that be?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"To sort some unfinished business" Steve informed, his voice turning husky. He began to turn Tony so his back faced the other way and pushed him toward the bed.

"Here?" Tony asked, not that he minded.

"I've waited long enough" Steve sighed, anticipation present in his tone.

 

Tony moved into Steve's house, their home, and talked about the week Steve returned to him, how he stayed with him everyday until he woke up, how the angels he met welcomed him with open arms and without prejudice. Steve listened to every word and engraved them into his memory, determined to never let Tony face anything alone ever again. This time they truly believed that nothing would part them, _could_ part them. >

Steve and Tony continued to watch their chosen from Halcyon, together like they truly wanted. They watched Peter get older and older, changing the world in his stride and doing great things like they knew he would. They protected him up until his very last day, when he finally joined Halcyon himself as an angel new-born.


End file.
